Wildfire:: Last Comfort, New hope
by FangAKat
Summary: Fang is in a famous teen in the band Wildfire, in New York, the city that never sleeps. Max is an average teen age girl who has a amazing voice, and talent for music. When she is forced to move to New York she becomes beated and abused finding her only comfort in Wildfire's lyrics. The Fang Walker shows up at Max's new school, and she is confronted with a way out. Will she take it?
1. One:: Life and Death

One

'Sup? I'm Maximum Ride, your average every day teenage girl who just so happens to be in high school. I don't really like to talk about myself but to clarify I am sixteen years old living in Hardwick, Vermont. I have dirty blond hair with natural blond and red streaks in it- yes it's natural, I did NOT get it done by some hair stylist- and brown eyes. Ever since I was little my mother said I had a talent for music, and so she got me guitar lessons. My dad even bought me two guitars for my seventh birthday, one electric and one acoustic. When I turned ten I started to write my own songs. They were all based on how I felt and my heart was put into every note.

My writing and playing became an every day routine along with school and the like. I didn't have many friends but everyone knew of me at school. After all my family was the richest in our small city. I didn't love the attention as much as my sister Ella. She loved it. Like REALLY loved it. She had even started dating this really nice guy named Iggy.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP... _My alarm went off at six in the morning like every day. I slammed my hand down on top of it, turning it off. Slowly I got out of bed, trudged into my bathroom, and straight back out after seeing myself in the mirror.

"Might as well get breakfast first."She mumbled to herself. So I walked down the stairs to my kitchen where Ella was pouring cereal after being up for an hour just to do her hair and picking out an outfit for the day.

"MAX you look terrible! Don't tell me that you are going in _that_ to your first day of school."

"Ella," I said grabbing the bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch that she poured for me, "I still haven't changed yet." I started eating before she could say anything because I knew that she would tell me to go get ready before I ate.

"Max!" she groaned, I gave her a look and she said nothing else. I heard someone come down the stairs and turned around to see my father, Jeb, coming down in his pj's.

"Morning dad!" Ella and I said in harmony, smiling like life was the bomb.

* * *

I walked to the the car with my sister since dad said he would drive us to school. Hopping in the front seat, Ella in the back, dad set off. We arrived at school ten minutes later and I hopped out going to my first class of Sophomore year.

The day passed like it wasn't even there and I was the first outside when the bell rang. I spotted Ella with Iggy and waved her over to the meeting spot where dad said he would pick us up. Ella glared at me from a distance, but said goodbye to Iggy and walked over.

"You always ruin my fun, jerk." she said when she reached me.

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically making her- wait for it- punch me... _Wait, what?_

I looked at her and she glared at me like I was the spawn of the devil and yet still her sister.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled at her drawing a few eyes from the crowd of leaving kids.

"You have been so selfish and so... un-Max like ever since dad got remarried!" she said with tears in her eyes. I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"He got a divorce from her though..." I said hesitantly not knowing if it would change my situation.

It didn't.

Ella looked at me in disgust and I turned away from her walking down the sidewalk. Ella would know that I would be walking home and would tell dad. Ella hadn't one of her outbursts in years. Not since dad had gotten remarried. Our step-mother was a bitch though, only marring dad for his money and good claims to famous people. She had been so nice to my dad having him fall in love with her, but when he wasn't looking she would tell me and my sister that we were trash and we wouldn't get any of the money that my father had.

I hated that woman. Even more so I hated her daughter, Lissa.

* * *

I reached home and walked in the door, and not seeing dad or Ella home I guessed that dad had taken Ells somewhere to cheer her up. He would probably bring me a new guitar strap or something knowing that I would be upset too.

I walked up to my room and throwing my backpack at the bottom of the stairs. I went straight for my guitars. I picked up the acoustic and started strumming out the cords to my favorite song, Viva la Vida by Coldplay.

About an hour later I heard a knock a the door and went to answer it. Pulling it open I was confronted by a man with brown hair and eyes to match. He was dressed in a suit and had a jacket to protect against the cold fall weather.

"Um... How can I help you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I assume you are Maximum Ride?" he said and I nodded, "I am Jason Peterson. I am a officer at the local station."

"Ok." I said.

"Ah... may I come in?" he said shivering in the cold.

"Oh! Yes... sorry."

"Thank you." he said as he stepped up into the foyer.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude... but why are you here?"

"Ah... you should take a seat before we start talking."

"Ok." I said my stomach dropping. I had a really bad feeling about this. I lead Jason into the living room and motioned for him to sit where he liked. I, sat down on the couch. I watched as he pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of me.

"Max, I have bad news," I felt like I was going to puke... "Ah... around 4:30 this afternoon there was an accident..."

"oh god no..." I whispered seeing where this was going.

Jason looked up at me with pity in his eyes. He took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Max, but both your father, Jeb and your sister, Ella died. We did all we could, ... but we could not save them."

I couldn't hear most of the rest of what he said through my tears.

* * *

**Hey everyone FangaKat here!**

**I really hope you like the beginning of my story!  
PLEASE R&R! Seriously I don't like updating thinking that nobody likes my story...  
**


	2. Two:: Lisa, Victoria and New York

Two

I stood there by my family's graveside.

I felt numb. Like nobody understood the pain I was going through. All I could do was sit and stare at my life crumbling at my feet.

Everything was going terribly wrong. My life was in shambles. I wished I could scream to the world telling them that life was a miserable wreck and they couldn't look forward to tomorrow.

After Jason told me that both my sister and father were dead I went to live with the chief of police until my step-mother, Victoria, could come and get me to bring me to New York to live with them. When she did come she demanded that my father's will to be read to see what she should take with her from my house.

That was just it though my father had left everything in his name to be given to me and Ella. When my step-mother heard this she was in outrage, I could tell but she did not show it.

* * *

_"Are you sure that is what it says?" she said with her southern accent showing._

_ "Yes ma'am it says that everything will be left in his daughters hands. Seeing as he only has one daughter left everything will go to Maximum when she becomes of age." _

_ Seeing no hope at the moment of getting my father's money, she told the agent he could go. I sat numbly on the couch across from Victoria and Lissa. They were both staring at me like I was the biggest bother of their lives, and most likely I was. Lissa turned to her mom._

_ "Mother! What in the world are we going to do with this bitch! I had to come all the way down here basically just to miss my Wildfire concert! I was going to FINALLY meet Nick Walker! Then this freaks father had to croak." _

_ "Don't worry doll," she said hugging Lissa, "You will meet Nickolas. I will make it happen." she did the whole duck face thing to represent that she was upset for her daughter but it only made her look worse. _

_ "But HOW mom he is only going to be in New York for a few more months until he has to hold the talent concert! He'll be looking for someone who CAN sing! I sing like fingernails being dragged down a chalk board." _

_ I saw my stepmother's eyes light up as she looked at me a smile crossing her face._

_ "Well," she said with a sigh, "I know someone who can."_

* * *

I skipped the after party and went straight home and up to my room. I knew Lissa and Victoria would be at that party for a while trying to gain reputation with the few rich people that actually showed up.

I picked up my electric guitar and started strumming different chords. I put them together and started composing a song to illustrate my pain. Whenever something happened, happy or sad, I would compose a song to calm myself. I started to put words together and started to cry again. I put the guitar down next to my bed and sobbed my heart out into my pillow until my throat was dry.

I would be leaving tomorrow for New York with the devil and the devil's daughter. I thought that I should start packing some of my clothes. When I opened my closet I saw that the whole thing was in ruin. All of the clothes that Ella would get me at the mall were in shreds. All my normal clothes were untouched and I could tell that Lissa did it. I went to Ella closet to see if the same fate fell upon her clothes. All I found was an empty closet with boxes in her room. I walked back and packed my clothes, and all my pictures of my family, into boxes.

When I was done I flopped onto my bed and laid their until I fell asleep well into the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the short chapter I needed to transition between Max in Vermont and New York.  
If you want me to add anything to it go ahead and PM me or Review (either works).  
I will probably rewrite this chapter anyway because I wrote it while in the middle of school...  
Please R&R I don't want to keep on going thinking that my story sucks.  
**

**Fly on,  
FangaKat**


	3. Three:: Nick Walker

Three

I watched out the window of the car as Victoria drove down the road in New York city. The buildings went by in a flash, literally a flash because of all the glass on the buildings. We were in the richer part of New York where my step-mom and Lissa lived.

I had one of my guitars in the seat next to me along with a stuffed tiger that my sister gave me a few years ago. I felt like they were the only connections to my now passed family. Images of Ella and I flashed through my mind as we did normal sisterly things like play with our dolls as children. I shook my head quickly to shake the memories so that I did not cry. I looked out the window and just thought letting lyrics come to my mind.

_Why am I alone  
__Why does everything change  
__When I am forced to stand still.  
Where am I to go?  
__Am I to stay?  
__Or am I to wither away?_

My thought process was interrupted when Lissa screeched looking out her window.

"Oh my god! That's Nick Walker!" she squealed pointing to a boy on the sidewalk that was crowded by a throng of girls. I looked up to find a boy who looked all black. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain black V neck with converse to match. He had black hair that looked kinda shaggy and olive skin. I had to admit to myself that he looked kinda cute... wait... just... no. I watched as we drove by and I was surprised when in the middle of giving a signature he looked up. Straight at me.

I saw then that he had obsidian colored eyes that basically matched all he was wearing. He smiled at me and waved, and I looked to the front of the car to see that Lissa was texting one of her friends or something. I looked back and waved to see him still staring at me.

For the first time in almost a month I smiled.

* * *

Victoria drove up to an apartment in the middle of the city. It was enormous. Apparently she owned the building too. With all the money that she had taken form my dad in the divorce. When the car came to a full stop Lissa jumped out of the car as a boy and girl came out the door. They were the only two kids that I liked from my step-mom's side of the family.

"MAX!" they said in unison.

"Angel, Gazzy!" I said kneeling down to their level to give them a hug. They were twins of the age of eight. They were also super intelligent in technology for their age. "How are you guys! I haven't seen you in a couple of months have I?"

They nodded in delight, but that went straight to frowns as their mother came around the car. They looked as if they were looking at some crazy devil spawn even though they did not show it on their faces.

"Angelica, Zephyr, go back inside. I don't want you to get a sunburn." she scowled even though they were standing in the shade of the front porch.

"Yes mother." they harmonized running inside where they were usually cooped up by the nanny.

Lissa walked past me and gave me a glare as if to say that I was no better than her. I gave her my death glare and she backed off but not after snapping at me.

"Max bring in my bags."

"Hell no!" I said giving her my best eff you stare.

"Maximum you will bring in Lissa luggage or no dinner for you tonight." Victoria said.

"That's child abuse." I muttered, I agreed though because I am one who loves her food. Really if you don't feed me on a regular basis I turn into I monster.

* * *

"This will be your new room, Max." said one of the maids of the house showing me down the hall of the attic. Yeah this attic had a hallway... to me it just looked strange. I entered a small musty room at the very back of the house.

The room itself was an eyesore compared to the room I had in Vermont. It was dusty and you could see the beams for the roof. It was all wood with one window at the end of the room. It looked like a waste land of a room. There was nothing in it except for a bed and wardrobe that looked like it was just set up in the room a couple days ago.

I had to drag my luggage and everything up to the room of course, but the twins helped me with the little things that they could before their counselor came to find them. I put away all of my clothes and hung up a couple of the obsidian black dresses that Lissa didn't get her hands on because they were in a box for special occasions.

Looking at the black clothes I remembered earlier that day seeing the teenage boy that Lissa said was Nick Walker.

Grabbing my laptop out of another box and my iPod with it. I looked up their songs on iTunes and downloaded them with the money that my dad had left on there. Turning on the music Max was surprised, this was defiantly not something that Lissa would listen to.

The lyrics floated through her head making her feel better than she had the past month.

_Guess again_

_Every time I see your face  
I can't help the feeling  
Every time I see you smile  
I know it's not for real_

_You act like you have the key  
To everything that is good  
When all you have is a lock  
To a heart that is dark  
You act like you have it all  
When all I can see is a -_

_You are the one person I can say  
That I truly hate the most  
I am the only person that knows  
Who you truly are  
You think that you know me  
When I don't even know your name  
I am the only person who can tell  
You are not the right fit_

_Guess again  
Yes you  
Guess again  
You don't belong here_

_Have you even thought about it?_

After that the lyrics repeated but with a more intense way. I looked at who wrote the song and it said Jake Walker.

When the nest song played I was surprised to hear that it was slower, and sung by a different person than the first track.

_True Story I Swear_

_You are beautiful  
You look precious in your gown  
I have not known you like this  
Please let me know this side of you_

_You have captured my heart  
You have done all you can _

_If I told you  
It's a true story  
Would you believe me?  
If I said it was true  
Would you love me less  
If I said it was right  
Would you make my life a mess  
I love you and you know I do  
So please don't leave me_

_You are the only one  
You look amazing in your jeans  
This is the girl I know  
You have given me your all_

_I have captured you heart  
Now my deed is done_

_If I told you  
It's a true story  
Would you believe me?  
If I said it was true  
Would you love me less  
If I said it was right  
Would you make my life a mess  
I love you and you know I do  
So please don't leave me_

_I~ Lo~ve You~  
You~ are~ my all  
_

_If I told you  
It's a true story  
Would you believe me?  
If I said it was true  
Would you love me less  
If I said it was right  
Would you make my life a mess  
I love you and you know I do  
So I will never leave you  
_

As the song ended I looked at who specifically wrote it, and to my surprise it said Nick Walker.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Hope you liked this chapter!  
I defiantly have to say that writing about  
Fang was the funnest part next to writing the lyrics  
**

**Yeah i wrote my own lyrics so don't try looking up the song to see what i think Fang's singing voice sounds like...  
**

**R&R!  
**

**Thanks Again!  
**

**FangAKat  
**


	4. Four:: New School and New Friends

**FK: *pulls hair up so that it is not in her face* Lets Do This Thing! ᷆**˄᷇

Four

I got up to the sound of my alarm going off, looking at the time I saw that it said it was five in the morning. Shaking myself awake I got up grumbling about why I had to get up at this absurd hour of the morning.

It was going to be my first day of school in New York and I decided to look somewhat respectable by actually caring what I put on. I went through the wardrobe in my small room looking for something that would work but wouldn't get me in trouble by Victoria for looking too flashy. I found a blue and gray striped sweater that I threw on over a plain white t-shirt, I also found a pair of fashionably ripped jeans. I threw on some converse after putting my song notebook into my teal backpack.

Heading downstairs I went straight to the kitchen to help serve breakfast to the rest of my so-called family. It was simple because I only had to make a dozen pieces of toast and put them on a plate and then put a plethora of different jams on the table too. I put two packages of pop tarts out at both Gazzy and Angel's and grabbed a package for myself, eating them quickly.

Looking at the time, it was six and seeing that there was nothing else to do I went outside picking up my backpack from the floor by the front door. I ran to the bus stop and grabbed my notebook out of my backpack, flipping through the pages to a new one.

_Once upon a fairy tale_

_A girl must walk alone_

_A girl who's hopes_

_Are easily dashed_

_By those who wish her ill_

_Once upon a fairy tale _

_A fear must be faced_

_A hope must be found _

_A love like no other_

Looking at my watch I stuffed my journal back into my backpack, and waited in silence for the bus to come and find me. I was the only one who was going to school on the bus because I was apparently unworthy to be driven to school or let alone be in a car with Lissa. I heard the bus before I saw it come around the corner. It came up to my stop and I turned and looked down the road to see the two little ones waving goodbye to me. I waved back and boarded the bus.

* * *

I walked into the school building a good twenty minutes later. I rode the early morning bus so not too many people were in the school already. The office wasn't even open so I could not get my schedule. I walked up to the office door and saw that it would open in another five minutes and so I waited there until a kind looking little lady came and opened the door.

"What can I help you with sweetie?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Ah... I'm the new here so I came to get my schedule." I said hesitantly, but the little woman just smiled and beckoned me to the front desk where she looked up my name, printed off my schedule and gave me a map of the school. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome sweetie. If you ever have any questions about anything just come and ask for Mrs. Rose."

"Ok I will!" I waked out of the office happy to have my morning heading off to a good start. I found my locker and spun out the combination. I was loading things from my backpack into my locker when I was interrupted by a voice.

"OMG you're the new kid! Your name is Max right! That is such a weird name but then again my name is Nudge. Wow weird names all around. Seeing that we both have weird names we should be friends! Omg we could go shopping some time, or we could just hang out if your schedule isn't that open. Mrs. Rose told me you're cousins with Lissa. She is so well dressed but she is such a pain in the mmmph!" The mocha skinned girl with brown eyes and black hair was cut short by a hand over her mouth.

"I think that's quite enough Nudge." I looked at the source of the voice to find a blond haired blue eyed boy who almost looked like he was some sort of model. "Hi, I'm Dylan. I amuse you are Max?"

"Ah... Yeah that's me."

"Sorry about Nudge. We kinda call her motor mouth for a reason." He smiled a smile that would have most girls melt into his arms but not Maximum Ride. Her life was too screwed up to do that right now.

I smiled back to be polite and closed my locker with a slight click.

"Hey! Why don't you come and sit with us at lunch!" Nudge said thankfully not going off on another rant. "You can meet us here by your locker. Unfortunately it will only be the three of us since Fang hasn't come back to school."

"Ah... sure!" I said. I didn't know how else to react since I had never had friends before. "But who is Fang?"

"We aren't supposed to mention his real name around school anymore... but," Dylan said looking at Nudge, "Maybe we could make an exception."

"No," Nudge said, "My brother said that we can not say who he is." with that she said goodbye to me and walked off, Dylan shrugged and went after her.

By now the people were starting to fill up the school and I went to go find my first class.

* * *

When lunch finally came around I went straight to my locker to find Nudge standing there.

"Hi!" I smiled. "You're... Nudge right?"

"Yup! That's me! What are you having for lunch today?"

"Probably just a sandwich." We walked to a small table outside together were Dylan was sitting. He was also sitting next to someone I knew.

"Iggy! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed out of shock. I hadn't seen him since what happened to my sister.

"Max! Wow fancy seeing you here!" his face was slightly pained but he told me that after what happened to my sister his family moved here so that he could move past it and maybe start over.

"I picked him up a little bit ago after seeing him sitting alone at a table." Dylan said.

"Hi! I'm Nudge! Your name is Iggy! Wow Nudge, Max and no Iggy we all have such weird names." thankfully she stopped after that.

* * *

I finally got home and ran up the stairs before Lissa or Victoria could tell me to do anything. When I did reach my room I found Victoria waiting there for me sitting on my bed. I walked in and tossed my book bag on the floor.

"How may I help you." I said with a sneer. Victoria looked at me and then did a once over on what I was wearing, giving it a look of disgust.

"I want you to write a song and record it for Lissa to look like she can sing. After all you are the reason she missed meeting Nick Walker." she said getting straight to the point.

"No."

"And I wanted to tell you that one of my lawyers found a loop hole in your fathers will so that I can get all of his money and you won't get a scrap." she said highly. "I also get all of the things that you are supposed to inherit including his house and all of his documents on his precious daughters."

"What's your point?" I asked slightly on edge but not showing it.

"I will have all the documents I would need to make sure that you never work anywhere but the McDonalds down the street. So all your little dreams of becoming famous because you can sing will be crushed in to the dream dust that they were in the first place."

I looked at my step-mom seeing that she was totally serious. I also knew with all the people she knew that she would make sure that I never got past singing on open-mic-nite in some café.

"Fine."

* * *

**AH! Now I must write more music!  
****Please R&R! If I get 5 reviews I will update really soon...  
Otherwise I can't promise anything soon.  
**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat  
**


	5. Five:: Introducing Fang and Lisa's Song

**Here we go again! ;)**

* * *

Five

FPOV

_Here we go again. _I thought as I stepped out onto my front porch going for my monthly non disguised stroll through New York City. This was a requirement by my older brother to go and walk through the city to get a little more popular with the girls around the city. I had walked no more than ten blocks when I heard a large gasp.

"OH MY GOD IT'S NICK WALKER!" someone screamed behind me, turning around I found a group of girls looking at me in awe. I flashed one of my killer smiles, not showing my surprise by the amount of girls that I had not expected to see. They all giggled and ran up to me holding out notebooks and pens for me to sign with.

"How are you ladies doing today." I said casually getting a couple smiles from some of the girls. I started on the regular routine of signing their journals and take pictures with them. I honestly hated every moment of it.

About half way though my walk I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked up to see a car passing by with a girl sitting in the back. She looked amazing. Her hair was a dirty blond color with a couple other colors mixed in her brown eyes looked at me intently. I stopped writing my signature on a girls arm and waved to the girl in the car.

She looked around a little surprised to see if I was waving at her for sure. When she turned back she waved and smiled, the smile took my breath away and the car sped off down the road.

That night I had forgotten all about the girl in the mess of my walk, but her bright eyes still stuck in my mind.

* * *

MPOV

I sat in the only sanctuary in my small miserable life listening to songs from Wildfire's album True Story. The music would help me fade away into another world as the beat would rise and fall. I was high up in a tree out of the way of everyday life.

I heard my phone go off and looked at it. It was a warning text form Gazzy.

_Mom is on her way to your room so she can take you to the recording studio._ My eyes went wide and I jumped down the tree. Hitting the ground I started running for the house. I entered the house silently and headed up the stairs, when I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are Max!" I turned to find the bitch I call a step sister.

"Yes here I am." I muttered.

"MOM I FOUND HER!" Lissa shouted past me, Victoria came down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Alright! Lets get going!"

* * *

"Come on Max! Sing better than that! We know you can so don't fake it! Your whole career depends on this!" Victoria said through a mic so that it blasted through my headphones. "Alright! Lets run it again Max!"

I started to sing halfheartedly.

_I'm a lonely girl  
Trying to capture your heart  
With no success  
I'm a lonely girl  
Trying to put together the pieces  
Of your heart in my hand_

_Cause I am the only one  
Who understands  
That you can be a fragile person _

_Don't back away  
From the one who understands  
Don't back away  
From the one who will hold your hand  
Don't back away  
From the one who loves you most_

_Your a lonely boy  
Pulling the pieces together  
With no success  
Your all alone  
So please look at me now_

_Cause I am the only one  
Who understands  
That you can be a fragile person _

_Don't back away  
From the one who understands  
Don't back away  
From the one who will hold your hand  
Don't back away  
From the one who loves you most  
_

_Look at me here and now (repeat as many times as you see necessary)_

_Don't back away  
From the one who understands  
Don't back away  
From the one who will hold your hand  
Don't back away  
From the one who loves you most_

Even though I wasn't really singing all to my best I still pleased my stepmother and sister.

* * *

"Alright sweetie!" Victoria said out loud holding a yellow envelope, "I'm sending off your audition!"

"Oooh yay!" Lissa said looking too overjoyed considering it wasn't even technically her audition.

Victoria put the letter in the mail and closed the mailbox right outside the house a huge almost animated smile spread over her face. Not being able to take another minute of their idiocy I went up to my room and grabbed my iPod turning the volume to full blast.

God I hate my life.

* * *

**Aww poor Max... :(  
Sorry it is short I am having a major artistic block today and it isn't helping life at all...  
Please R&R! If I get 5 new reviews on this chapter I will be sure to update soon!**

**-FangAKat  
**


	6. Six:: I'm Nick Walker, Call Me Fang

**Woo! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh Lissa's name is fixed now… my computer was being stupid and didn't accept it as a name so I just fixed it and went on with life… **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Six

It had been a couple of weeks since I had started school and I had finally settled in as a 'normal teenager' I guess you could say. Iggy also had settled in and we had become good friends even though I'm quite sure that I reminded him of Ella. He also seemed to be getting over things since I thought that he looked like he was taking a liking to Nudge.

I had also figured that Dylan had started to like me since he was constantly flirting with me, instead of his previous interest, Lissa. This had bugged her since Dylan was one of those- according to her- really hot guys that all the girls fawned over. So in result she had started to tell everyone about 'her song' that she was going to perform at Nick Walker's talent contest. That seemed to work on other guys, but unfortunately not on Dylan.

"Good lord Max! Are you really going to eat all that?!" I looked down at my lunch to see two sandwiches, some chips and five heavenly chocolate chip cookies. Mmmm chocolate chip cookies were like my weakness, if you wanted me to do something, ANYTHING, you would just have to feed me them cookies. Anyway enough on that.

"Course I am what do you think? I eat when Lissa gets under my skin."

"All right whatever." Nudge looked on edge about something, and she was for that day was going to be one day that would change the history of the school, and even my life.

* * *

After eating all that I had brought for lunch I sat with my friends and talked to the boys about some of the new songs that people were now listening to.

"I know! People like Justin Bieber shouldn't even be on the charts compared to Coldplay! I mean his song 'Baby' doesn't even hold a candle to... well... Anyone!" Iggy said.

"Too True! I even looked up some songs on YouTube and found that One Direction can't even sing some of the less popular songs by some of the bands we listen to. I honestly thought that them singing Viva la Viva was terrible!"

"Wow I can't believe you even thought to look at that video."

"Yeah I don't know what came over me to do so either." I shook my head slowly so that I looked like I was in shame of my actions. All of a sudden Nudge stood up and yipped. "Nudge? Whats up? You ok?"

In reply she grabbed my wrist and stared dragging me outside, and of course the boys followed. Nudge looked excited but afraid to open her mouth in case she was going to spill some secret. I then noticed that she was clutching her phone in her other hand. When we were all outside she sat down at our usual outside table, as did the rest of us, she just smiled like an idiot.

"Nudge! What is going on!" I almost screamed at her.

"Just wait." she said bubbling with excitement, "Any moment now."

"Nudge! Serio-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as she jumped up and pointed at a really fancy black car coming down the road.

It pulled into the schools drive and pulled to a stop, the passenger door opening. A boy that looked about my age stepped out looking around the door. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his face. I looked over at Nudge who was waving her hands flagrantly in the air. I looked back at the boy as he stepped around the car. I then noticed that he was wearing all black, and his hair too was black.

Almost in panic I turned to Nudge. I then looked back to the boy seeing Dylan running up to him the two looked at each other and gave each other the whole bro hug deal. The two walked towards us, Dylan's hand over the other kids shoulder.

Now those of you who can put two and two together and- hopefully- get four could totally see what was happening next.

This kid who, looked totally awesome walked up to me and my friends pulling of his shades.

"Hey, my name is Nick Walker, but please call me Fang."

After that all hell broke loose. Literally. It's name was Lissa.

* * *

***Deep sigh* **  
**Finally another chapter... and here is where it gets a little crazy too...  
But Max and Fang have finally met! WOOOO!**

**So I get 8 reviews on this one i will have the next chapter out ASAP!  
**

**I also fixed some grammar so sorry if you were confused with some of the things i wrote!  
**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat  
**


	7. Seven:: The Storm and The Pain

Seven

You know how there is that unnatural quiet before an oncoming storm? Yeah, that was how it felt while I stood in front of this really good looking guy as he took of his sunglasses.

Then just like the first drizzle of rain, I heard the click of heals coming across the pavement.

"Hey Max? I forgot my lunch money at home. Do you think I could have some of your money so I can eat?" Lissa looked at me with that look that said if I didn't do what she said I would get no dinner. I pulled out my wallet and forked over six dollars knowing I would never get it back. Snatching the money from my hand she turned on one heel to face Dylan, but when she caught sight of Fang...

"Oh My God! Your Nick Walker!" she screeched she grabbed his hand and started shaking it vigorously. "Hi I'm Lissa Ride! I absolutely love your band, and your lyrics are absolutely beautiful. The way that your voice harmonizes with the guitar is breath taking..."

My jaw almost hit the floor as Lissa went on to mention a bunch of other music terms- half of which I had no idea what they meant. I mean just yesterday she was saying how the Beetles had stolen Justin Bieber's hair style which lead to an epic face-palm from me, Gazzy and Angel.

"Well," Fang started a little overwhelmed by Lissa's introduction, "I can see that you like music."

"Oh absolutely! I actually hope to become as famous as you someday." She winked at him making me gag. I then realized that lightning had just struck my plans to get out of her grip.

"You write music?"

"Yeah! I do! Why don't you come see! I left my song book inside though, so we might as well go in." she smiled at him and started walking inside. When she was out of earshot Dylan leaned over looked at the rest of us.

"Uh... Lissa can't sing for the life of her... How could she suddenly become so talented..."

"I can answer that one." I muttered to myself."

* * *

After school I walked int my bedroom setting my book bag on the floor next to my bed. After taking a shower and throwing my hair up into a sloppy pony-tail I set to work on some homework to get my mind off the failed chance to get away form my miserable life.

I was about halfway through the last problem when I heard the patting of bare feet in the hallway outside my room. I got up off the floor and went to open the door for one of the little ones that were probably coming to tell me that Lissa or Victoria were looking for me. I opened the door wide to face who was outside.

In a flash of red hair I was on my back with the wind knocked out of me.

Gasping for breath I realized that Lissa was on top of me. I looked at her to see her frowning at me in utter disgust.

She was also holding a kitchen knife.

"Lissa..." I gasped, "What... the HELL... are you... doing?"

"I'm teaching you a lesson." she said flipping me onto my back, which also surprised me because I didn't think she was that strong, "I know exactly what you were thinking when you saw that Nick Walker was your little friends brother."

I heard tearing as my shirt was sliced open with the kitchen knife exposing my whole back.

"You were going to ruin my chances of meeting with him and my chances of becoming famous, you were probably going to seduce him like the fucking slut you are." she hissed into my ear.

I then felt Lissa put her knee onto my shoulder and grab my arm. She yanked my arm hard, dislocating it. A great screech erupted from my lips.

Then I felt the coolness of the blade on my back.

"LISSA PLEASE! NO!" I screamed begging her to leave me alone.

"You're lucky that I'm letting you live. I need your voice after all."

Lissa started to carve into my back. The blade was dragged in different forms that I could not make out through the tears and my screaming.

She dragged the blade straight across my back again and got up.

"Don't think of doing anything to oppose me, slut. I'll know." she exited the room a smile growing across her face.

* * *

I laid there for what felt like days.

It had only been two hours.

The bleeding on my back had stopped and I had relocated my shoulder, making me cry out again.

I got up and went to the bathroom a few doors down. I went in and saw that my shoulder was already starting to bruise.

Slowly I turned around to see the damage Lissa had made. I gasped as I saw she had wrote her thoughts of me across my back underlining it for emphasis.

SLUT.

She had written her thoughts of me to the world on my back.

I rummaged around in the drawers and found an ace bandage. I wrapped it around my back to cover up the tender aria, and trudged back to my room.

Falling on my bed I grabbed my iPod, jamming the ear buds into my ears. Wildfire's song End of Your Rope came on and I started to cry as Fang's voice filled my head.

_End of Your Rope_

_It's a long life  
In a small world  
With no one to hold you up  
I know how it feels  
To be alone_

_When your holding on  
To the end of your rope  
Will you finally look up  
To see who is holding on  
To the other end  
Holding you up  
You and your biggest burdens  
I'm holding on_

_It's a painful road  
With a broken heart  
And trying to pick up  
The pieces  
You feel so alone  
In a world that  
Would easily pass you by_

_When your holding on  
To the end of your rope  
Will you finally look up  
To see who is holding on  
To the other end  
Holding you up  
You and your biggest burdens  
I'm holding on_

_Hold yon to those  
Who will never  
Let you down!_

_When your holding on  
To the end of your rope  
Will you finally look up  
To see who is holding on  
To the other end  
Holding you up  
You and your biggest burdens  
I'm holding on_

* * *

**Hey Guys!**_  
_

**NOOO MAX! I really hope you liked this chapter!  
Please R&R and if I get ten plus reviews on this one I will update ASAP!  
**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	8. Eight:: Pain, Fang and Ella

Eight

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock going off I laid in my bead and wondered why my back had such a substantial sting to it and why my throat was so dry.

Then the nights events came back to me like a flood.

The corners of my eyes started to sting and I choked back another sob. I got out of my bed and threw on some clothes that were on the top of my dresser. They probably didn't match but I didn't care, I just rummaged through my dresser for a sweatshirt and threw it on over my shirt. I then walked to my bus stop without setting out breakfast for anyone.

When I reached school I went straight to my locker to get my books, not stopping to try and find any of my friends. Although that wouldn't stop them from finding me.

"Max! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall this weekend or maybe even today after school!"

"Sorry Nudge, but I really don't want to talk right now." I pushed past her and went to my first classroom before more people came and crowded the school.

* * *

FPOV

"Nick!" I turned around to see Lissa waving at me from a blue convertible. She half-ran up to me with her heals clicking all the way.

"Hey, Lissa. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly like every other guy would... although I'm not every other guy.

"Well, now that you ask, I was wondering if we could go out for coffee sometime?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes just like all the other girls who asked me to go on some sort of date with me. Although I could never personally call them dates, I wouldn't allow myself to.

"Um... sure! I don't see the harm in getting coffee, but it can't be anything more than that." I don't think Lissa heard the last part of my sentence because she was kinda off in space by then. She was probably thinking of the many dates we would have... though I couldn't let that happen.

I waked into my first class that day to receive gasps from all the girls in the class. I also heard groans from all the boys in the class. They all probably heard that I was attending their school but they wouldn't believe it until they saw it.

_This going to be a long day._

* * *

I walked into a coffee shop on 29th and got an iced coffee. Sitting down at a table I waited for Lissa to arrive. A lot of people were pointing at me whispering my name.

I got out my iPhone and started looking through the apps for something to do to pass the time. Tapping on temple run I started going for my high score. I heard a sliding across the table and I looked to find a piece of paper that a nice looking girl had slid onto the table.

"Call me!" she whispered. I smiled and nodded just to please her, but I never called anyone who just gave me their phone number.

When Lissa came five minutes later she spotted me came over.

"Hey Nick!" she said with enthusiasm after ordering a late, she winked at me smiling like a baboon... if that is a thing.

"Hi Lissa." I said nonchalantly "Was there something you wanted to talk about."

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to write a song with me." she smiled again, as I thought about it. I had looked at her lyrics and listened to a demo that she gave me and truly I was impressed, but I wasn't in love with her lyrics.

"Sure why not..." I said hesitantly. "but I can't for a while cause I'm totally packed for another two months... and I have to prepare for the talent competition."

"Oh that's ok we can do it after that if you want."

"Um... ok." I then decided to tell her something, "You know that this can't become anything more that a friendship right?"

She was totally silent for a second trying to process what I said. Then she started to giggle.

"Oh that's cute, Nick! I'm not one of your crazy fans so you don't have to treat me like that."

"No I'm absolutely serious. I will not date anyone. It doesn't matter who the person is I won't hurt myself again."

Lissa looked dumbfounded, I looked at her and saw that she was not going to give up so I got up and left.

To explain, I fell in love with another girl a long time ago but she broke my heart when she pushed me away and started to date some other boy that was my same age. I was devastated. I swore to myself never to date a girl unless she was worthy of my trust. I trusted that girl and she trusted me as far as I know and she let me down. Her name was Ella.

* * *

**Sorry to those who disprove of Fang and Ella thing... it will come more into play later...  
Please R&R! 10+ reviews and I'll post ASAP!**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat  
**


	9. Nine:: Leave Me Alone

**Hey all sorry I haven't written in a while! Been caught up editing a story my friend is writing. Thanks to those who gave great reviews I really appreciated them. Also I KNOW THAT ELLA WAS MAX'S SISTER THAT IS THE POINT. You will see later. Well anyway here it goes! ;D**

* * *

Nine

FPOV

Truthfully being famous for your voice and- mad- skills on guitar can be extremely annoying. Especially when you are trying to do homework in study hall and some girl tries to flirt with you unceasingly. Even more so when that person happens to be named Lissa.

"Come on Fang!" she wined at me.

"No Lissa. I am not going to skip school just because you told me to. I have work to do and an education I have to work at. And just because I am famous doesn't mean that I am going to be forever! I would personally like something to fall back on." I hissed the last few sentences out of anger and the fact that a teacher decided to walk by at that point in time. Lissa gave me a fish face and I couldn't help but grimace inside. What was it with girls and their fish faces? I mean seriously I don't understand what they think it is going to chance a guy's mind or something like that. Don't ask me I'm not a girl. "Just leave it Lissa."

"Finne!"

* * *

I decided. I knew that I had to get away form all the craziness of the house and school, and no I'm not dropping out I am simply staying after school longer so I can at least finish my homework and not fail my second year of high school. I had asked the headmaster if he could make the exception for me to be able to use a classroom after school so I could do my school work. He had kindly agreed and I finally got an opportunity to stay away from all my screaming, giggling, screeching, flirtatious fans.

It was great the peace and quiet was s first in a long time. It was even quiet enough that I decided to write a song her sometime... yeah that would be good.

* * *

MPOV

Pain.

That was all I felt when I woke up on Saturday.

I laid in my bed and assessed the damage mentally. Lissa had not stopped abusing me after that day. I became utterly reserved and I didn't even talk to my friends anymore. They had come to me asking if anything was wrong but I couldn't go to them. I didn't want their help. I was supposed to be able to fix this on my own, and I didn't need their help. No matter what they thought.

Oh, gosh damn it what am I thinking... I'm hopeless.

* * *

I had taken to staying after school to do my homework in the cafeteria that was open to all students after school. I would walk home later, but I didn't want to go back if I was just going to be cut into ribbons more or get another broken rib or something along those lines. I was tired and didn't want to show Lissa my weakness.

The school custodian came over to me and said that he was locking up for the night. Everyone else had left and it was starting to get dark out. I nodded to him and picked up my book bag. Exiting through the double doors at the front, I ran into something hard.

"Oh! Hey watch where you are going there!" I heard the object say. I looked up to find the face of Nick Walker looking down at me.

"Terribly sorry." I muttered pulling my face away. I started to walk away, but I was caught by the arm.

"Hey aren't you my little sister's friend?" I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up.

"That depends on who your sister is." I hissed.

"Nudge Walker."

I finally looked up at him and his obsidian eyes seemed to bore straight into my soul, I couldn't help but trimmer a little. "Yeah that's me."

"Well she has been saying that her friend... um... Max... hasn't talked to her in a while. You ok?"

"Fine thanks." I snapped, pulling my arm from his hand, a small amount of pain from the cuts on my arm went away as I did so. I started walking away again thinking to myself, I came upon the thought that the Famous Nick Walker, probably didn't even care about how I was doing.

"Hey!" he called after me, "Why don't you come over for dinner! I'm sure that Nudge would be happy to see you, and since it's so late you could just stay over." He ran up to walk beside me. I spun around to face him.

"If I come with you will you leave me alone from now on?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Um... sure... I guess."

* * *

**Yes Yes Yes I know what you are thinking. Fax Fax Fax...**

**Be patient my young sparrows. All you need is patience.  
R&R and it will come sooner ;)  
**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat  
**


	10. Ten:: Rock Band, Unnormal Clothes

**I felt the strong urge to write this chapter because of what I want to happen next. I don't want to forget and I know you all want to see some Fax ;)**

* * *

Ten

MPOV

Walking behind Nick I held my phone close to my ear. I had called my step-mom to let her know that I wouldn't be home for the night, but of course she had to tell Lissa too. I could tell that tomorrow was not going to be a fun day when I got home. I hung up and put the phone in my backpack.

"You ok?" I heard the absolutely 'fabulous' Nick Walker ask me for the second time that night.

"I'm fine." I hissed.

He raised his a hand, since the other had his guitar in it, in a surrendering gesture. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number. On the other end I heard the voice of a man answer. "Hey Jake! Can I talk to Nudge? Yeah yeah. I know! Just put Nudge on the phone!"

I watched as he went on like this for another few minutes while I walked behind him not paying attention to what he was saying. Following him I started plucking out chords on an imaginary guitar. He turned around in the middle of his conversation, making me stop immediately.

"Nudge wants to know if you want to play an extreme round of Rock Band 2. You up for that?"

"Um... yeah as long as I get guitar." I said impulsively, I always got guitar.

"Ah... alright... do you know how to play?"

"Oh yeah," I then thought of what I was saying. I didn't want to get killed by Lissa. "My step sister taught me... she is a great musician."

"Hah, yeah... can I be honest with you about her though?"

"Yeah she is kinda a jerk to me so go ahead." I smirked at him, he smiled back.

"Haha! Well honestly her songs don't fit her personality and her voice seems a little off... like her natural voice doesn't fit with the voice in her songs."

"Yeah honestly I think it would be easier if..." I stopped my self before I told, damn myself why did I even get close to telling him. I am never open with anyone.

"It would be easier if what?"

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Ok! Okaaay! Chill! You look way too pent up to be going to a friends house."

I shot him daggers with my eyes, and for the first time in my life he shot them back. I looked fake shocked and he smiled a devious little smile, I cocked an eyebrow and he frowned. This went on for a moment until we reached his house.

Let me tell you... this was one damn house. It was HUGE! I wasn't surprised that it was so fancy but I couldn't get over the fact that it was so big!

"Woah..." Hehe... sorry I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah I know, and honestly I hate it..." Nick said beside me.

"Dude, Nick, why is it so huge?"

"Please call me Fang, I dislike my real name, and I thought almost everyone knew why my family is so rich."

"Well now," I said throwing my hands to my hips, "I'm not everyone now am I?" I pointed simply to what I was wearing to suffice. I had on a white Panic! At the Disco Te-shirt, camo jeans, knee-high boots, a hat had ears, and a back pack that looked like a teddy bear.

"True... Well my dad is a record dealer... like one of the few biggest ones out there."

"Oh..." I sighed. "Wow..."

* * *

"MAX! ZOMG! I HAVENT TALKED TO YOU I LIKE FOREVER!" thank god she stopped after that, unfortunately she hugged me making the new scars on my back flair. I peeled her off of me as another figure walked down the large stair case. He looked just like Nic-no uh- Fang, except older.

He looked at me and frowned. "Why is she here?"

"JAKE! She is my friend. She is allowed to be here!"

"You have been home for hours, she came home with Fang. Who is she and why the hell is she here?"

I shot him daggers with my eyes, and threw on my best country accent and introduced myself.

"Well sonny, I'm Nudge's friend! It just so happens that I am staying here for the night, and you gonna have ter deal with it! Oh an my name is Maximum Ride." While finishing my sentence I heard Fang's guitar case hit the ground. Turning to face him I saw that he was in total shock.

"Are you Ella's sister?" he inquired in an almost whisper.

"Um... yeah..."

* * *

FPOV

A wave of relief washed over me. I had finally found her again. I had found my best friend.

"Wait... You're Nick Wilson... you were her best friend in middle school weren't you."

"Yes! I was! Is she here in New York too?"

I watched as Max's face went dull and sad. A string of dread pulled at my heart.

"You don't know... do you?"

"What? Know what?" I grabbed her shoulders and let my celebrity mask slip so that worry plastered my face.

"Nothing." she muttered turning her face away from mine. "I'll tell you when you're ready." she whispered.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter is sad. The sad sad mess of Fang figuring out his lovely Ella is dead... or not yet. Hehehe the story progresses... just be patient... **

**I bid you fair well for now my young sparrows. **

**Fly on, **

**FangAKat**


	11. Eleven:: Expert, PATD and The Better Man

**Hello again! So like life is crazy as life is. But here we go again my young sparrows. **

* * *

Eleven

Thankfully for me Fang did not press me about Ella. I would like it to be that I never have to tell him what happened to her. He shouldn't have to know. I know I would have never wanted to, but I had to, I'm her sister.

We were setting up for Rock Band each of us taking a part. I had guitar, Nudge had the bass, Jake- who had finally stopped hounding me- took over the drums, and Fang was on the microphone singing. Now the challenge was we all had to play on expert and see how we did, and as the guest I got to choose the song. It was an easy choice and so I started the song with a smile.

_**Nine In The Afternoon**_

**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good**

**Pickin' up things we shouldn't read**  
**It looks like the end of history as we know**  
**It's just the end of the world**

**Back to the street where we began**  
**Feeling as good as love, you could, you can**

**Into a place where thoughts can bloom**  
**Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon**  
**And we know that it could be**  
**And we know that it should**  
**And you know that you feel it too**  
**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon**

**And your eyes are the size of the moon**  
**You could 'cause you can so you do**  
**We're feeling so good**  
**just the way that we do**  
**When it's nine in the afternoon**

**Your eyes are the size of the moon**  
**You could 'cause you can so you do**  
**We're feeling so good**

**Back to the street**  
**Down to our feet**  
**Losing the feeling of feeling unique**  
**Do you know what I mean?**

**Back to the place**  
**Where we used to say**  
**Man it feels good to feel this way**  
**Now I know what I mean**

**Back to the street, back to the place,**  
**Back to the room where it all began, hey**  
**Back to the room where it all began**  
**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon**

**Your eyes are the size of the moon**  
**You could 'cause you can so you do**  
**We're feeling so good**  
**Just the way that we do**  
**When it's nine in the afternoon**  
**_[x3]_**

As the song ended I smiled. I loved that song and my t-shirt could account to me loving the band. Looking at our scores I saw that Jake, Fang and I all had perfect scores while nudge had like a good fifty percent, it made sense why we all had to make a save for her. Fang's voice complemented the song really well, and I noticed that he was looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's some skill from being taught by your sister." he smiled.

"Ah... I pick things up quickly."

"Ok?"

* * *

FPOV

I could tell that she was being vague. Her answers were shaky and she would not look someone in the eye when talking about music. I was curious, about her and her sister. What had happened, and what she was hiding. I felt like it was my job to find out, like I was suppose to protect her or something.

Dinner was called after we played Eye of the Tiger. We all sat down to eat. Pasta was the meal my mother had made and we all ate it with pleasure. Looking over at Max I saw that she was eating faster that all of us and asked for seconds and then thirds. I was shocked that such a skinny girl could eat so much.

After another few hours of hanging out and talking we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep for hours I was too caught up in the thought of that girl, and her eyes. They looked familiar. Not like Ella's that were a dark blue, but her chocolate eyes, their sparkle... they were stuck in my head for some reason.

What was I thinking. Ella was the only girl I cared for. I couldn't betray our friendship like she did to me. I would be the better person.

* * *

**Yeah Fang you be the better man! ;)  
Please look up the song if you like it's a good one in my book.  
Fax should be sooner than later R&R and you'll see sooner ;)  
So long for now my young sparrows!**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat  
**


	12. Twelve:: Backgrounds and the Truth

**Hello all of my young sparrows! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have had a terrible week... yeah just terrible... yeah... boy's are terrible... at least right now... Gosh don't you guys just wish that your Fang would come and sweep you off your feet and- literally- fly away with you?**

* * *

Twelve

MPOV

"Hey... ah... Nudge?" I was laying on my pullout bed next to hers.

"Yeah?"

"How... how come you are ah..."

"Black when my brothers and dad aren't."

"Ah... Yeah..."

"Well that's a long story... but I'll tell you anyway! Well when Jake and Fang were younger... and Jake wasn't and ass... they had a great mother... well that's what the stories say, but she died from breast cancer."

"Oh my god!" I gasped my hands flew to my face.

"Yeah... about a year later... Fang's dad met my mom... and I bet you could guess the rest of the story from there... except my mom ran away... from all of this... she... she ran away with another man..."

"Oh wow... you dad doesn't have that much luck with women..."

"Yeah..."

I stopped talking after that. I could sense that she was about to cry... I couldn't let her. She was my only real friend that I could talk to about... most things...

* * *

Going to school the next day was different, considering I was driven by Jake in a SUPER nice sports car and when I got out... well Lissa was right there. The smile on her face was terrifying. Really. I could almost see what she was going to do to me when I got home.

I fucking hate my life.

Oh well I will just have to let everything run it's course. Even if its god damn stupid... oh well.

My first class was the only one worth mentioning... only cause we had a new kid in class... he looked a little old but I didn't pay attention. Oh well too bad for them. The rest of the day was hell as usual. All until after school.

I was walking through the hallways after the last bell and everyone left. My song notebook was clutched to my chest. Wishing for no man or woman could take it.

There was a strange sound that ebbed from from one of the class rooms.

I walked up to the slightly open door. There stood- or more likely sat- Fang Flipping Walker playing the guitar and singing. His voice was like that of an angel's. I couldn't help but to stay and listen. Really I couldn't... he is really freaking hot and has the voice of a god... could you help yourselves?

It must have been five minutes and I was really out in space, but when I came to Fang was standing right in front of me... oops...

"Hey." he said a smile forming across his face.

"Ah... Hi..." I looked down at my feet not knowing what else to say.

"Can I... Ah... Talk to you?" his hand ran through his hair in confusion and almost frustration... but his face remained impassive and truly unemotional.

"Ah... Yeah... What do you need?"

"I... I ah... I need you to be straight with me... about Ella... She was my best friend for quite a while before she ran off with... I don't even remember his name..." though his face remained impassive his voice stressed and sad, "I... Max I was in love with her... she was my best friend and I..."

"It's ok." I said knowing how much he hung out with Ella and everything. "The question is... is … are you prepared for anything?"

"Yeah." his eyes were so impassive I couldn't help but say what I had to.

"She's dead." when his emotional mask slipped and when I saw something that looked like the great depression cross his face, I ran.

* * *

I ran all the way home and when I got there there was another knife and another daughter of a fucking bitch that beat me to the almost bloody pulp that I was the next morning. It wasn't nice.

God I wish that Ella and dad were still alive...

* * *

**So I have some ideas on how this is officially going to go. hehehehehehehehehehe!  
**

**Sooooo if you review more then I'll post faster!  
**

**Also when i post short chapters like this it is to put a point across. Sorry its just how I roll Yo! **

**And I wrote this chapter at like midnight so sorry if the grammar and crap is crappy.  
**

**Anyway...**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat**


	13. Thirteen:: Shock and Great Sibalings

**Alright people! So I kinda figured out that if you don't constantly post now your story won't stay on the first search page for very long... I also found that the Hunger Games took Maximum Ride's spot as the fifth highest fan base for books which made me kinda sad cause Max is so much better than what's her face. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it... except write more stories!**

Thirteen

FPOV

I watched as Max ran down the hall after telling me what truly happened to her sister. She was right I wasn't ready for that answer. At all. For the first time in who knows how long I let my true emotion show as I went back into the classroom. I leaned against the closed door and slowly slid down its length. Truly I was devastated.

My pocket chimed and I pulled my phone out of the large black hoodie that looked like it could have come out of the Assassin's Creed three.

I had one new text and what it said literally blew my mind.

* * *

MPOV

I had run all the way home not caring if ran out of breath or if my legs hurt. To me at that moment in time it did not matter what was going on I just wanted to go home. No strings attached. The thing is home really wasn't home, so when I reached the door of the house I paused. Taking out my phone I texted Gazzy.

_Hey buddy, I was wondering if you knew a place where I could hide from your sister for a bit. You have some sort of hideout?_

The kid was eight, and rich, and really smart, and cooped up in the house all day. So I expected him to have some sort of place that he would hide with Angel to stay away from the nanny and Lissa.

_Yeah Max come to my room and I can show you my cool fort_

His reply had come after only a few moments and I smiled as I read it. Now I just had to get into the house without meeting Lissa or Victoria, or any of the maids. You know what? Challenge Accepted.

I went around to the side of the house and found an open window. The window led to a small room that I had never seen used so I was glad that someone forgot to lock the window. Climbing in I easily made my way across the room and into the hallway. Taking a few different way to get up to the twins room on the second floor I made sure that I made no extra noise. Finally I was about three feet from the door when I heard a noise behind me. I slowly turned to see Lissa's red hair. She was facing away from me and I quietly made my way into the kids room.

Closing the door I let out a breath that I had not known that I was holding in. Looking around the room I saw that neither of the kids were in here so I set my book bag down by the door and sat down in a bean bag chair that was placed in the corner.

The room could almost be a stereotypical magazine. The two beds were separated by a little night stand that was white along with most the other furniture. The bed spreads were pink on one bed and blue on the other. In one other corner there was a walk in closet and the opposite corner there was me in one of the two large bean bags chairs. There were also some windows with large curtains that spanned the whole wall.

I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes tired from the whole encounter with Fang.

"So you got here without being caught." Gazzy's voice came out of thin air, causing me to jump straight out of my seat.

"Where did you come from?" I whisper screamed.

He simply motioned for me to follow him as he walked over to the wall left of the window. Pulling aside the curtain he reviled a small door that was there. He walked straight through and I ducked in. Inside was a later that Gazzy was already climbing up. Following him I could now hear the sound of machines working and music. I entered a room that must have been on the fourth floor that nobody really used. It was a bigger room that was literally filled with trinkets and wires and lots of pillows.

"Welcome to my fort!" Gazzy said happily his eyes sparkling.

"Holy crap, Gazzy. This is awesome!"

* * *

The twins lead me through many secret passages that led all throughout the house that their dad had built. It was all for them. He had died when the were only about five so this was how they stayed connected with him. They had finally left me alone in my room after showing me the elaborate system of cameras and microphones they had placed throughout the house. They had also showed me that they didn't bug my room because they liked me. This made me happy and I now knew that I had some friends in this hell hole. I also had a new way to get through the house with avoiding Lissa.

Falling asleep that night though was not that great. Lissa did not come to teach me a lesson but I did have a nightmare. A terrible one.

I was home in Vermont with Ella and Jeb. We were all happy playing one of our favorite family board games. The scene was torn apart by an odd haze that grew out from the centers of my family's faces. They were plunged into the dark and I found myself running. The thing I was running from was hard to distinguish, but I t was there. It was huge, and red like blood. Looking down at my hands I saw that they were covered in blood and there at my feet lay the mangled bodies of my family. All of them including mom.

I woke up to a cold sweat and the sound of my alarm.

Using the different passages I was shown yesterday I got out of the house safely and went to school. When there I went straight to my locker keeping my head down trying to not be noticed by anyone.

That didn't work.

"Max!" a distinguished voice called out from behind me. I kept on walking like nothing had happened, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Max, I need to talk to you." Fang said looking at me with his intent eyes.

* * *

**So I've decided that i might as well write another Fic. but i would like your guy's opinion.  
Its based around the great depression and the people that became homeless train hoppers just to survive. Of corse it will have Fax but I think it could run into WW2. I dunno... Anyway!  
**

**There is going to be Fax in like the next couple of chapters sooo... If you R&R it will come sooner!  
**

**Fly On,  
FangAKat**


	14. Fourteen:: Assassins and True Feelings

**Oh my goodness! Thank you guys for all the reviews and things! I was really surprised because I posted that chapter and didn't touch the computer for like three days and BAM I had like 17 reviews! Thank you all for reading! It really does make me happy! **

**BUT! I have a challenge for all you crazy people who favorite or follow my story. You need to tell me why you like my story! Please!**

* * *

Fourteen

MPOV

Fang had dragged me into an empty class room that some teacher had left open as if they didn't care what happened to all the different things that were in the room.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked him jerking my arm out of his grasp, hissing to get the point across that I didn't want to be here at all.

"It's about your sister."

"I already told you she is dead. There is nothing more to it."

"Yeah I know but I don't think that is the end of the story. I think there was something more behind that."

"Like what." I snapped.

"Look," he said throwing his hands up as a gesture of surrender, "I just thought you would like to know what I found out."

"Please just get to the point."

"I think there was some sort of plot to kill your family... like all of your family... including you and I don't think you are safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was shocked that he would even think of that. Who would want to kill my family? … oh wait …

"I think your family is being murdered for your money, for some reason unknown."

"And why would the great Fang Walker care about some girl that he doesn't even know?"

"Look I am just trying to help, plus I was probably never suppose to tell you this. I think I was told so that I would give more attention to your stepsister."

"What do you mean?"

Fang then illustrated what happened the day before after he had learned what had happened to my sister. Apparently Lissa had sent him a text at a time when he really didn't want to talk to her of all people. The thing was the text was most likely suppose to be sent to another person that she was communicating with for some sort of underground... well... killer. To be more specific the text went like this:

_ Your pay for your last target will come in your account tomorrow but there will defiantly be less since you did not finish the full job. Mother says that if you don't finish the job you won't get all the benefits of working for her and her connections to the government. Meaning you won't walk free from this. It all comes down to this: if you don't kill M, we won't have enough money to cover this up anyway. Do it soon but preferably not before the talent contest. -L_

The only person M could have been was me. There were a few more texts after that where Fang asked Lissa what was going on, and apparently Lissa was letting Fang in on her plans. He was 'keeping his silence' for a small portion of my fortune.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"Because I can't stand people getting away with things like this." looking into his eyes I could see the sincerity there, but the rest of his face stayed as impassive as ever when I was around him. I couldn't believe how well this kid could hide his true emotions. I then did something very dangerous and very un-Maxlike. I threw my arms around Fang's neck giving him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered shakily.

At that moment the bell rang and I backed away, turning on one heel I ran to my first class.

Oh, gods. What is wrong with me?

* * *

FPOV

I could swear that my heart skipped a beat when Max's slim arms wrapped around my neck for one of the best hugs I have ever had. I heard her whisper into my ear just as the bell rang, and she turned to go to class. Almost involuntarily I reached for her arm, but it was already out of my grasp.

Snapping some scene into myself I went to my own first class. There I took my seat right behind Lissa's desk, and even though she was talking to me for most of the class all I could think of was Max. I realized that I was thinking of another girl that wasn't Ella, and could have almost stood in amazement at myself for doing so. It was the first time in years that I thought I was falling for someone else.

Oh, God in heaven. What is wrong with me?

* * *

MPOV

Days passed and I couldn't keep Fang out of my mind. I couldn't help myself. He was truly amazing!

Unfortunately I also couldn't keep the information he gave me out of my mind either. I became jumpy and really self aware of all the things I did, like I would never let anyone touch my food anymore and I would stay as far away from Lissa and Victoria as I possibly could. I felt like a train wreck and I could barely tell what I was suppose to do anymore.

* * *

FPOV 

For days the only thought that crossed my mind was that of Max. Strangely it made me feel utterly hopeless even if she was an amazing girl, but that was not important at the moment. I had a talent competition to plan, and I didn't have the time to worry about the rest of the world. Even if the girl I was falling for had her life on a thin line.

* * *

**Soooo... I am sorry to report that I am and will be grounded for a while. But! I will still try to post and not keep you guys waiting as much as I possibly can.**

**Now as Miss. Anonymous asked I am going to layout Max's family history:  
**

**Jeb- Died in a car crash that was most likely set up. Married Valencia and Victoria (after Valencia died) whom he divorced after finding that she was abusing Max and Ella.  
Ella-Died in a car crash that was most likely set up.  
Valencia Martinez- Died when Max was young of cancer (didn't mention this part sorry will in another chapter).  
Lissa & Victoria- Max's step family along with Gazzy and Angel. They were considered to be the only 'family' Max had so they took her in for their own purposes.  
**

**Well there you have it!**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat**


	15. Fifteen:: The Contest is Comming!

**Hey everyone! I'm really risking my butt doing this right now. I'm not suppose to be on the computer for typing fan fiction just for doing homework. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Fifteen

FPOV

The talent competition I was holding was coming up fast, like I barely had time to do my homework on a regular basis kind of fast. It didn't help that some days I could barely go to school. The days I did get to go I would always check on Max, and the days I was away I would worry that she wasn't safe, because she probably wasn't, even if I was there.

After the day I had confronted Max about the apparent assassin I had texted Lissa a couple of times to try and see when it would happen. The only information I got was that it would not happen till the competition was over. Beyond that I had no clue as to when Max could be taken away from us.

On another hand I also found that I might be spending a lot more time with Lissa after the competition since she had entered and passed the preliminary rounds. She had a great voice for all I could tell and had a good chance at winning the singing part of the competition guaranteeing her a duet in Wildfire's next album. This was not the band's choice to let some random person come sing with us but our manager had said that it would be good for our image. I was practicing with the band now for our three song introduction to the competition in which we were going to sing a cover for the song _I Write Sin's not Tragedies, _our song _End of Your Rope,_ and our new hit, one that had come out a few months previously, _Hello._ The cover was to show what exactly what was going to happen at the competition with each person's performance.

My older brother, Jake, was on the bass and back up vocals, while Dillon was on drums, Sam on keys and me on the guitar and of course main vocals. Dillon and Sam didn't show up much around me but they were two very mischievous brothers that were one year apart. Dillon, the older had blond hair and really blue eyes, and Sam was just about the same.

"Common guys lets run through it again." Jake called coming into the room, we had just taken a break to let some of us, namely Jake annoyed with the twin's constant pestering and purposeful messing up the song.

Silently I picked up my electric guitar, its form a comfortable familiar in any foreign environment. The obsidian body of the guitar was an easy representative of who I was but strangely enough the darker brown of the neck would remind me of Max's long golden brown hair and the streaks of color that went through it... wait... scratch that... you never read that part. You hear me?

Anyway Dillon picked up the beat on the drums counting out the tempo for the song. After a couple of measures I picked up strumming on my guitar playing out a G and then a C.

* * *

MPOV

Life felt like a living hell. Seriously there is no doubt behind those words in any way possible. I was being forced to sing covers and original songs for "Lissa's" talent competition while knowing that they were planning to kill me. I had found that Lissa was going to say that after I die that she was going to say that from all the grief of loosing the "only person that felt like a real sister to her" she would not be singing anymore, then go to Fang for her comfort. I felt that Fang wouldn't let her anywhere near him after I died since he knew the whole scene behind why it happened. Thankfully I was now singing a cover for one of my favorite songs so that Victoria and Lissa could see how that range of my voice went. They knew I knew the song and thought they could use that to their advantage.

"Alright Max lets run it through. I want to hear you do your best! No exceptions!" Victoria's voice cracked through my headphones.

_There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet_

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._  
_From that moment you'll be out of place and under dressed._  
_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it._  
_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._  
_From that moment you'll be out of place and under dressed._  
_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it._  
_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_  
_Whoa, everything goes according to plan._

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._  
_Because you say so under your breath._  
_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and_  
_I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and_  
_Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign._  
_I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..._

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears._  
_And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"_  
_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,_  
_they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._  
_Because you say so under your breath._  
_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_  
_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._  
_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._  
_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._  
_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

I sang my heart out so that I was guaranteed a meal for the day. Apparently the Victoria liked it, but I sure as hell didn't. I was having a terrible time. Especially when that slut of a girl, Lissa would look at me like I was just a slab of meat with a good voice and a lot of money that she would take someday. Thankfully I now had a friend that she wanted but didn't have. I had Fang. Suck on that bitch.

* * *

I was completely relieved when Victoria called for me to come out of the booth. We all got into the car and made our way back to the house. The drive was boring and highly uneventful unlike the drive here from Vermont. When we cane up to the door I knew that I had to get as far away from Lissa and her mother. So after entering the house I slunk off into one of the many different entrances to the corridors that were hidden in the walls.

Not wanting to go to my room and eventually face Lissa again I went straight up to the twin's hideout. Neither of the twins were up there and I saw on one of the screens that they were hatching some sort of prank for their nanny in the kitchen.

I sat down in one of the pillow nests that the kids had made and just let myself lay there. My life was a living hell of stress and I finally had a break from it all.

After a few munitions my phone went off in my pocket. Pulling it out of my pocket I opened it up to see that I had a new text. It was from Fang.

_Hey! I have my first afternoon of in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?_

* * *

**Well there is that chapter! I hope you like it! And of course I must say that we are on the brink of Fax, so if you want it sooner please R&R! Seriously! Please! **

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	16. Sixteen:: Falling for an Angel

**Hehehe!**

* * *

Sixteen

MPOV

_Hey! I have my first afternoon of in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?_

My heart almost skipped out of my chest as I read the text. When I got over myself and my ridiculousness, I quickly texted back.

_Is the famous Nick Walker asking me out on a date?_

I lay back waiting for his text. My phone went off again.

_Why yes I am!_

_ I would love to ;)_

_ Great! I'll pick you up in fifteen minions? _

_ I'll be here! … wait … how do you know where I live?_

_ Lissa gave me the address hoping that I would stop by to visit her._

_ Ah! Ok well once you get here just text me and don't go to the door … Lissa will kill me if she found out. _

_ Ok... got it._

I jumped up after getting the last text, right as Gazzy came into the room.

"Hey, Max!" he said beaming at me.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm going to go out for the evening do you think you could cover for me?"

"Maybe... if you tell me who your going with." he was raising his eyebrows like the cunning little kid he was.

"Well mister I have a date with Lissa's unacquired love, Mr. Nick Walker, himself."

Gazzy's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously seeing what situation I was in.

"I'll get Angel."

* * *

I quickly got changed into something a little more suitable for out date, I had settled upon a worn pair of jeans, a blue tank top with converse to match, and a black leather coat. To top it all of I threw on a fedora over my brushed hair and started to make my way through the house. I bumped into Gazzy once because we were using the same passage but otherwise I was not spotted as I moved from one passage to another.

I waited in the room that I had found a while ago that had the open window.

After about two more minutes of waiting my phone went off again.

_Hey I'm outside the house. Now what? _

_ Go around the left side of the house and wait next to the tree there. _

_ Got it. Hurry though when I left the recording studio the paparazzi was on my tail. _

_ Yeah yeah I'll take my time if I must._

_ Yes your highness. ;P_

I laughed a little as I read his text but I still went on along and waited until he came into sight outside of my window. When he did come around the house he leaned up against the tree and waited. Walking up to the closed window in front of me I knocked on the glass.

He looked up a little shocked, and when he saw me he smirked sending shivers down my spine. I felt myself smile as well and I opened the window.

"Hey there!" I said leaning up against the bottom of the window.

"Hey." he walked up to the window and helped me down from the two foot drop. His obsidian eyes were sparkling with joy and I couldn't help but smile at him since he looked like such a kid as he smiled at me. "You look awesome."

"Why thank you! This took me five minutes to throw together, and there is no makeup involved." I winked at him and he smirked again. "So where is the most famed Nick Walker taking the lame plain Maximum Ride on a date today."

"Oh, please don't call yourself lame or plain! I think your amazing, and to tell you the truth you are pretty hot t-..." he cut himself off realizing what he was saying.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot? Well, that defiantly didn't answer my question now did it?" if I had been anywhere else I would have face-palmed myself for not complementing him.

"Ah... right! I was just hoping that we could hang out, you know just go around and just have fun as two normal teenagers."

"As if your normal."

"Oh, just give me a chance!"

"I am! I agreed to go on a date with one of the most famous people in America. Or do you just want me to go home now?"

In reply he grabbed my hand saying "There is no way I would force you to go back to that terrible house."

* * *

Fang and I walked around New York city for a little while. We had to dodge fans who were combing the streets a couple of times. Not so surprisingly Fang was really good at this he could duck in and out of crowds and allies with none of the fan girls catching him. We finally settled ourselves in a little coffee house that had nobody else in it. It was a little warm place with tan walls and pastel painted pictures on the walls.

I went to sit down as Fang went to get himself a coffee and me a piece of chocolate pie that was sitting so temptingly on the counter. Fang came back a few moments later with the piece of pie and sat down at the two person table that I had chosen closer to the back of the little shop.

"Oh, Fang you have an eyelash on your face." I leaned over and wiped it off of his face with my thumb. As I was about to blow it off Fang stopped me.

"Hey wait, here let me see your thumb." he grabbed my hand and pressed his thumb against mine. "Ok, make a wish."

"What?" I was truly confused on what he was doing.

"If you find an eyelash on someone you put it in between your thumbs and make a wish, once you make a wish you pull your thumbs apart and whoever has the eyelash still on their thumb has their wish come true." he smiled at me as he finished, "I know it sounds childish..."

"No it's fine, alright make a wish Fang."

We both closed our eyes and when I was done wishing I opened my eyes to meet Fangs. We looked down at our hands and drew them apart.

"Awwww... come on..."

"Alright that is one wish for me!"

Fang had won as the eyelash stuck to his thumb. He blew it off and I smirked to myself.

"Oh well, I have my own way of wishing."

"And what would that be?"

"Well you take the very tippy piece of your desert and you set it aside until you eat the rest of the pie, in this situation, and when you eat that last piece you make a wish!"

"Not if I eat it first!" Fang said as he reached for my pie. I picked up my fork and threatened him with it. He backed off his hands raised in surrender.

"All right, all right. You can have your wish." after a moment of me eating pie and him sipping coffee and looking out the window into the somewhat calm night I spoke up.

"What did you wish for?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, it wouldn't come true, and I really want this one to come true." his eyes were surprisingly sincere, and I couldn't help but press on.

"I'll tell you what I wished for if you tell me."

He smirked, "Maybe later."

I stuck the last piece of cake in my mouth and closed my eyes.

_I wish for Fang._

* * *

We walked around a little more dodging the many girls around us. Finally making it home we stood outside the house for a few minutes talking. After about ten minutes I couldn't help but wonder again about his wish.

"Hey, will you tell me what you wished for now?"

"Heh, yeah sure, if you tell me what you wished for."

"Of course." I was slightly nervous considering I wished for him.

"You go first." his tone was serious and I almost lost myself in his eyes.

"Ah... alright... I... um... I wished for... you..." I whispered the last word shyly. "What did you wish for."

Fang took my hand and leaned down so that his mouth was right next to my ear, the closeness of him and his breath against my neck made me shiver.

"I wished for your life."

I was in shock as he drew back to look at my face, and caught up in the moment I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. His arms wrapped slowly around my waist and I smiled into his shoulder.

Fang brushed some hair out of my face and placed his hand under my chin. I looked up at him and saw the compassion in his eyes. His eyes fluttered closed and so did mine as he tilted my head up a little and his lips met mine.

He kissed me, and it was the damn finest kiss that I had ever had. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever and when we drew apart it was only because neither of us could breath any longer. Our foreheads rested against each others and he whispered to me.

"You are the most amazing girl I have met ever since your sister." his eyes burrowed deeper into mine, "I think you got your wish, but I think I have fallen for an angel."

* * *

**Dawwww! So cute!**

**Obviously more FAX coming soon but you have to review!  
**

**Fly on,  
FangAKat**


	17. Seventeen:: This Isn't Working

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I kinda wanted to prolong the Fax because it would fall more into place later but whatever, I like that chapter too! I liked the wishing thing the best though... I mean I liked writing that part... if that makes sense...**

**Anyway here is your new chapter!**

* * *

Seventeen

FPOV

I swear to you that this is not what you think.

I really did fall for Max, but that wasn't my first intention, I couldn't help myself. She was an amazing girl and- I can't believe I'm saying this- she was twice the girl that Ella was. Plus I felt totally obligated to protect her for some reason, and I was determined to do so ever since I got that text from Lissa. There was also the fact that I could tell that she was hiding something, and I knew it was important.

Right now I was practicing with the band. We were practicing the song _Hello_ when I could tell that Dillon was going off beat again. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys. The Dillon in our band is not my friend form school they are two totally different people that I'm pretty sure have never met before. Plus this Dillon was an ass most of the time anyway, messing up songs on purpose and picking up girls and then dropping them like flies- and they have different name spellings. **(A/N: now that is... hehe sorry)**

_Three... Two... One. _I counted in my head.

"DILLON! Stop messing up the song for shits sake!" Jake roared for about- oh what number is it now...- the eleventh time that day. "I swear if you keep this up through tomorrow I will kick you both out of the band!"

Yeah that sounded right... now wait for the others to chime in...

"If you kick us out you won't have anyone to play with you for the talent concert in a week." Sam retorted.

"I would be GLAD to hire someone to fill in for BOTH of you!"

Damn, Jake was pretty serious this time...

After a few more moments of them shooting comments at each other, my phone started to ring. Interrupting their little dispute. I pulled it out to see Max's caller ID show up on the screen.

"Woah! Fang just smiled!" Dillon said sarcastically. I shot him daggers and answered.

"Hey, Max! What's up?" when the other boys heard the name they tuned out thinking I was talking to one of my friends.

"Hey! I just had the sudden impulse to call you! I don't really know what came over me... sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Oh, no it's fine!" then it hit me, I had like one of the greatest ideas I have had in a while. "Um, hey, can you hold on for a second."

"Yeah! No problem." I put the phone down from my ear and looked over to Jake.

"Hey, Jake, do you know where Nudge is?"

"Hell, if I knew. She could be outside the door listening to us though." he raised his voice on his second sentence and outside the room there was a slight thump. Going over to the door I pulled it open to see a Nudge that had her back up against the wall.

"Sorry! I just like listening to you guys sometimes and I thought I could hang out with you guys afterward so, please don't kill me!" she said it so quickly I lost her after sorry.

"Hey, no worries, but tell me. Doesn't Iggy play the piano?"

She nodded ecclesiastically, "He is really good to! He played a song for me a couple of days ago, he said that he learned how to play it in less than two days!"

"Awesome! Could you call him, and Dylan, and ask him to come over?"

"Yeah sure!"

Going back into the room I put the phone to my ear again.

"Hey, how good are you at picking up songs on the guitar? Tell me the truth, and I'll take you out to that movie you wanted to see tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you gotta tell me the truth!"

"Well... I pick up on how to play most of my songs by ear..."

"Great! Can you get to my house in like... thirty mutinous?"

"Yeah! But what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here!"

Turning back to my once again arguing band I addressed Jake, who had been playing the guitar parts because I needed my hands free for most of our songs to do theatrics. "Hey, have you been keeping up on how to play the bass part for the three songs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see in a little bit. Dylan, Sam, you guys can go home for the day and I would be waiting for a phone call some time this afternoon."

They left with slightly puzzled looks on their faces and a few questions that I was so nice as to not to answer. Iggy and Dylan both showed up around ten mutinous later and I led them up to the music room, and told them to sit down. Jake introduced himself to Iggy, having already met Dylan a couple of times. I told them I would explain after Max got here and we all waited, talking about random things. The door bell rang and I rushed down to get it.

I opened the door to see the one and only Max.

"Hey there, cutie." she said smiling at me. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get out of that house? I was suppose to be doing the dishes right about now."

In reply I just leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hello to you too, my angel."

She smiled and I led her up to the music room. Once we got there I sat her down next to Iggy and Dylan.

"So, Fang, why are we here?" the two boys nodded in unison at Max's question.

I took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you guys would like to join our band."

"What?" every occupant in the room said, except for me.

* * *

**Hope you like it! The talent competition will come within the next few chapters! And we will finally see what happens with Lissa there. ;)**

**R&R! PLEASE!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	18. Eighteen:: Maybe I shouldn't have

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was really caught up on end of the quarter grades! So sorry... **

**Anyway! Here is your chapter that you have been waiting for, some of you since the beginning of the story... ;)**

* * *

R_ecap!_

_ "I was wondering if you guys would like to join our band."_

_ "What?" every occupant in the room said, except for me. _

* * *

Eighteen

MPOV

I sat there on the couch in Fang's music room gawking like a fool. Gosh I'm so unladylike. Iggy literally reached over and snap my mouth shut for me. Dylan was the first to respond though, as he stood up and clamped down a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he was now the one smiling like a fool. Iggy stood up after him and also agreed, but I was at an impasse. I realized that if I did this that I would severely get beaten by Lissa since I would have to perform at the talent contest, and it was my boyfriend's band! I sat there for what must have been hours literally tearing my Fucking brain apart with the pro's and con's of making this decision.

Finally Fang leaned over to me and started to whisper into my ear.

"Hey, I know that this could get you into a lot of trouble with Lissa and you might not be let out of the house for a while, but I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them lock you up because you are an amazing musician." I could feel his warm breath against my skin, sending warm shivers across my neck.

"Alright," I finally agreed, "I'll join you guys..." I could feel my voice drop off at the end as I imagined the beating I would get from Lissa. I don't think the other boys noticed thought since they were whooping and giving each other high-fives.

* * *

I was walking home about an hour later looking over the song sheets in my hand. The songs were relatively easy for an experienced guitarist like me, but if you were to just pick them up with no experience then you would probably fail miserably at them.

When I got into the house I went straight up to my dusty room. A couple weeks ago I had gotten pieces of blood red fabric that now draped the angled ceiling and made the room have more of a tent feel. I slid the music into a box under my bed and threw my jacket over my bed post. I was picking up my laptop and heading over to my bed when I heard that dreaded sound from the hallway again... Lissa was coming and I didn't have enough time to escape through the hidden door in the next room over.

Instantly I threw my computer down on my bed and hid it under my pillows. Then I hid my iPod and my song book under the bed and as I stood up the door burst open to reveal not only Lissa but Victoria as well.

They sure as hell were not happy.

"Explain this." Victoria said holding up a piece of paper. What was on it shocked me.

It was a picture of me and Fang from this afternoon when I went over to his house. More specificity I was standing on his front step and Fang was just breaking away from the kiss he had planted on my lips.

Damn, I'm Fucking Screwed.

So I'm going to be a smart ass.

"That is obviously a really pretty girl that has one damn fine scene of fashion who just so happens to live in this house, _and_ stole the guy she was going after." I smirked at the last part. Lissa's eyes had gone wide at it and it made her look like the stupid stupid little bitchy monkey she was.

Lissa's face went really red and I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"You are so DEAD!"

Lissa jumped on me throwing me to the ground. I hit the ground and the air whooshed out of me. Victoria stood in the background staring at her daughter witnessing the beatings that she gave me for the first time. Of course this one had been the worse yet.

First Lissa grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it to slam my face onto the bed siding. Twice. She then proceeded to kick the living shit out of me, and then the knife. She decided to write on me... again... but this time it was worse.

The shearing pain of the words was running up and down my arms, legs, and torso. The pain ebbed there when Lissa finally stood and turned to her mother.

"How long have you been doing this?" Victoria asked with an absolutely impassive face about her.

"Months now... ever since Nick came to our school."

Victoria looked at me laying on the floor bleeding out slowly.

"You should have started sooner."

* * *

About three hours later Gazzy and Angel found me in my room almost uncontentious on the floor. They took to my wounds, cleaning them and bandaging them. The next day I did not go to school because of the severe amount of blood loss. Angel and Gazzy would take turns watching me giving me the things I needed, when I needed them.

That whole time my mind raced with the thoughts of my life and how it was going so downhill.

Maybe I shouldn't have joined Wildfire. Maybe I should have stayed home and out of the way.

And yet the only things that were actual lights in my world were Fang, Gazzy and Angel.

How could I let that go?

* * *

**soo... I hope you liked that chapter... even thought it sucked... anyway! **

**R&R and you'll see the next chapter sooner than this one since I am no longer grounded!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	19. Nineteen:: Finding Max

**Well... this is exciting... I am typing in the car on the way to a place for my family vacation for spring break... who knows maybe I'll get more than one chapter done for you guys today ;) **

* * *

Nineteen

FPOV

It was two days before the contest, and I had not heard a word from Max for about three days.

In truth, I was freaking out. On the outside I stayed cool and composed for the fans and my friends, but on the inside I felt like my head was about to explode.

Max hadn't been to school since our meeting at my house, along with her and the others joining the band. Nobody had heard from her. Not even Nudge who knows how to reach anyone at almost any disclosed time. I honestly didn't know how she did it but she was like some crazy hacker. She had even hacked some international computers to get some nasty rumors about the band to literally disappear.

Anyway, that aside, I decided to just go to her house today since the band needed to practice together anyway. So right after school ended I went to her house. I should have known it was a bad idea.

I knocked on the door and it was opened for me to come face to face with an older woman with bleach blond hair and about five pounds of makeup which didn't make her look any better. She was wearing a business suit that was a bit too small for her. Like as in it emphasized parts that a teenage boy would not like to see on a forty year old.

"Well hello there, how may I help y- Oh my goodness you are Nick Walker!" she said after taking a good look at me. She then proceeded to check me out which made me shiver. "Come in, come in! You must be looking for Lissa! Let me go get her. Oh, I am Victoria, Lissa's mother."

Before I could say anything about not wanting to see Lissa and seeing Max instead, Victoria had me inside and had me on the couch in their front room. The room looked... really clean... I mean, my family is rich and our front room looks like the three teenagers that live there took over... which we kinda did, but that isn't the point.

The room had pictured of Lissa, like everywhere. There wasn't a single picture of Max or her family anywhere. I could guess why, but I could still hope to fine one somewhere.

The clack of heals rang through the room again and I stood up and turned around to see Lissa standing there. Her red hair was straightened and looked like it was redyed that afternoon. Lets just say that her clothes were really immodest.

"Fangy!" she squealed, making my ears ring, "Did you come to finally ask me out? Or did you come for something else?" she was trying to purr on the last sentence. It only sounded really dumb to me. I really don't see what other guys see in this girl.

"Ah, no. Lissa I came here to see M-"

"Max isn't here. She wouldn't want to see you anyway."

"And why would that be?" I growled at her. She took it totally wrong, damn her fucking idiocy. She came up to me slowly and laid her hand on my chest. While I was slightly confused as to what the hell she was doing, she pushed me back down onto the couch, and before I could register she was straddling me.

"Oh, so you do want me."

God, this girl is a whore... I hope I didn't say that out loud.

"What was that?" Lissa whispered into my ear and the proceeded to nibble on it. That too made me shiver.

Deciding not to take anymore, I picked up Lissa roughly and threw her off of me. She landed on the floor on her ass.

"Stay the hell away from me Lissa. I don't like you, let alone love you. I love Max and if you want that discussing face to look the same tomorrow then I suggest that you tell me where she is."

Lissa just sat there not saying a word. This activated me even more and I stormed out of the house.

I was about halfway to my car when a small voice stopped me.

"Wait! I can show you where Max is." I turned to see a girl that was probably around seven or eight running towards me. When she reached me she grabbed on to my sleeve and proceeded to pull me towards the house again. When I didn't move she looked up at me letting me get a good look at her.

She looked like Victoria, but a lot cuter, with little ringlets falling around her face some of them stuck out a little to look like a halo.

"Please," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "help her."

Hearing the desperateness in her small voice, I did exactly what I thought was the right thing to do.

I picked up the little girl and let her cry into my shoulder as I ran for the house.

"Can you tell me which floor she is on?" I asked her quietly so that she could hear, but it didn't sound too harsh.

"Her room is in the attic." she said, whipping away her tears. "My name is Angel, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Angel, you probably already know my name but, I'll tell you a secret." I put her down as I rounded the house remembering the window that Max had used to get out of the house a while back.

"What's that?"

"My real name is Fang, and I want you to call me that from now on."

"Okay."

I helped Angel into the house and pulled myself in after her. She took the lead and when into some secret passage that was in the walls. She led me all the way up to the top floor of the house an then back out into the open. We walked down the hall to the door at the end.

When the door opened I could feel my mask slip.

Max lay on the bed pale as a sheet of paper. There were cuts running up and down her whole body and the carpet was stained a deep red with her blood.

I immediately ran to the bed an picked her up. She was so light, it almost made my heart sink.

"Angel, I need you to lead me on the quickest path through the house, even if it leaves us in the open for a moment, we need to get her to a hospital."

Angel nodded and led the way back to my car. I lay Max in the passenger seat and turned to Angel again. I went down on one knee to her height.

"Angel, I need you to get some evidence of who did this, and then when I make sure that Max is safe in the hospital, I'll come to get you. Okay?"

She nodded and ran back into the house.

I jumped into my car and raced to the hospital.

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R and you will see what happens to Lissa and Victoria! And more importantly more FAX!**

**Oh and if you guys were wondering I was grounded because I have bad grades in school, it is also the reason why I haven't posted in a while. Sorry!**

**Fly On, **

**FangAKat **


	20. Twenty:: Worry For My Angel

**Ok so I have to tell you all that you probably won't like this chapter... sorry...**

* * *

Twenty

FPOV

I had to stop at an intersection close to the hospital, and I looked over at Max where she lay in my car. I stroked her cheek lightly feeling her cool skin. She didn't move under my touch which worried me. The cuts all over her body made me question what the hell was going on in that house.

"Pleas be okay, my angel. I need you here next to me."

The light turned green and I sped the few blocks to the hospital. I easily pulled into one of the parking spaces that were in front that were only for fifteen minutes. Jumping out of the car I ran around to the other side. A few girls around that were most likely going to visit relatives started getting excited, but I made sure not to let their squealing voices get to me. I pulled Max out of the car, and started running into the building. People easily parted when they saw the girl in my arms and let me get to the counter. I didn't have to wait long for someone to talk to me since there was at least one person that was always on stand by. I didn't really even take in what the person looked like and just started talking.

"I found her today, she has lost a lot of blood and won't wake up."

"Alright, we will take it over from here, can you please wait for her. I know you don't want to leave her but we will take care of her I promise." a feminine voice told me. I nodded as a gurney was rolled underneath her, I placed her down slowly.

I pecked her on the forehead and watched her go. The nurse pulled me aside to ask me more questions.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly trying to make me feel calm.

"Yeah."

"And what is your name, sir?"

_Seriously? I guess some people don't get into the whole music thing anymore. _"I'm Nick Walker." when I said my name she looked up from her clip board, and stared.

"Really?" I nodded, "Oh... My little sister listens to your music... sorry I didn't recognize."

"That's alright... but ah..."

"Oh, Right! Now..." she looked down at her clip board.

* * *

DPOV

It was about five and I was eating dinner with my family when I got a call on my cell. It was Fang and I excused myself from the table before answering.

"Hey, man what's up? Find Max?" I had known that he had gone to her house to find her. I had offered to go with him, but it was obvious that he wanted to see her alone.

Fang's voice was kinda shaky when he responded, which made me worry since this guy was a pro at hiding emotion form so many years of being chased by girls.

"Dylan, I need you to come down to the hospital. Bring the others. I'll explain when you all get here."

I paused for a moment a little shocked.

"Alright man, leave it to me."

* * *

IPOV

I was just starting the thirteenth memory sequence of Assassin's Creed II for the third time through when my cellphone went off to the song _To save a Life_ by the Fray. **(A/N:: I love this song... have known it since I was little ^_^). **I paused the game when I had gotten Ezio to a safe place where he would not be seen by the guards. I picked up the phone and leaned back in my swivel chair.

"Hey-o."

"Hey man, Fang just called me and we gotta go to the hospital. He didn't say why but will explain when we get there. I'll be by your house in ten minutes, I gotta get Nudge first." my eyes were wide by the end. I had known the Ride family for so long that I knew that it was Max who was in trouble.

"Yeah man. I'll be here."

We said our goodbyes and I jumped up from my seat. I looked over to my sister Maria who was playing Minecraft with her friends online.

"Maria, I gotta go to the hospital, tell mom and dad when they get home and keep an eye on Jack."

"Alright." she said half absent mindedly, but I knew she had heard, she always did.

**(A/N:: Yes for those faithful followers Maria is my OC from my other Fic about Max ^_^ and for those who don't know that is why I put that name there.)**

* * *

NPOV

I was in my room watching the one show that I would never admit to anyone that I watched. It was my obsession.

In my point of view the best part of one arc of the storyline had just happened. After all Rose had just slammed her face into the Doctor's doppelgänger face. Teehee.

Anyway my phone went off just as the Tardis disappeared into the time vortex again. I picked up my phone and wiped away my misty eyes.

"Hello? This is Nudge Walker."

"Hey Nudge, your brother is at the hospital and I am coming to pick you up to go see what is going on. Before you start he said everything would be explained when we get there. I'll be there in five minutes."

I was a little shocked but I told Dylan- I could tell by his voice- okay and went to go get Jake.

* * *

FPOV

The others arrived around half past five. I, unfortunately, was not siting alone in my corner of the waiting room and the two girls who had decided to invade my personal space were starting to piss me off. They were both probably whores. They were dressed with the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen. Like as in they barely covered their... parts... and I was ready to just go wait in the men's bathroom thought that may not stop these girls...

When they came in thankfully Jake got them to go away with his scary awesomeness. Like he was awesome but he was scary all at the same time... anyway... they all demanded that I explain why they were here and they needed to know where Max was.

So I told them, and I was not easy on the edges... at all.

"So, basically, you found Max in her bedroom half dead?" Jake said not cutting the edges at all either. I hung my head resting my elbows on my knees and my fingers interlaced. I let my mask slip since my hair would hide my face in this position.

"Yeah." I said, regaining my composure. "I still gotta go pick up Angel though."

"I'll go with you." Iggy said from his spot behind Nudge. "I know Angel, she and Ella used to hand out all the time when Victoria was still married to Jeb."

I silently applauded Iggy in my mind because his voice no longer faltered when he said Ella's name. I agreed and we started to go.

Just as the doctor came out of the hallway looking for us.

"Are you Maximum Ride's boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Yeah that's me."

"Well I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news." we all said together. Then we all looked at each other and smiled. Then right back to the situation at hand.

"Alright," he began, then he paused, looking at all of our worried faces.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..." he finally said.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! **

**R&R to see how Max is! **

**Otherwise I will never tell! Mwahahaha... anyway...**

**RozaCourt:: I'm glad you noticed! This story line came to mind when after I watched the last part of Once Upon a Song, but as you can hopefully tell it is a bit different and has a little bit of a darker part to it.**

**Loved last chapter thank you for reviewing! You and all of the people that review really let me know that I am doing a great job! ^_^**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	21. Twenty-One:: Is This The End?

**I was promised cookies for this update... (I was still planing on updating today...)  
Oh! By the way! Don't quit on me!**

**_~*I hate the beginning of this chapter too but you MUST read till the end of the chapter!*~_ **

**I promise! You will like it by then!**

* * *

Twenty-One

FPOV

_Oh, my God, you have to be kidding. _My brain was literally racing.

"Max seems to be brain dead." the doctor said. I cold feel the air around me disappear. Was Max gone? Was she really gone?

"How did it happen?" Jake asked, shocking me back into reality, "I thought she just lost a lot of blood."

"Ah, yes. She did loose a lot of blood, a lot of it we replaced with blood that we had just got from the blood bank. But she proceeded to have a cardiac arrest, sending her brain into a full brain dead state. So the question comes down to, do you want to take her off of life support or keep her like she is?"

I sat there for a second. I couldn't speak. What the hell did this girl do to deserve this?

Something dropped onto my hands and I realized that I was crying.

I was crying for the first time in years. The emotionless Fang was crying for the first time since his mother died. How would the others think of me after this.

I felt someones hand on my back and I looked up. Everyone was looking at me with sympathetic looks. They didn't even know how important she was to me. I hadn't told them.

"It'll be okay Fang." Nudge said looking down on me. I finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Can I see her?"

* * *

MPOV **(Yes, I know what you are thinking ;D)**

I heard Fang walked into my room.

He was crying. I could hear his sniffles. **(That sounds funny... oh well)**

I wanted to call out to him but I couldn't.

I was aware of everything that was going on and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry out and tell him everything that was actually going on because I wasn't brain dead. I could tell you that much. I knew my exact state since I had just so happened to do a paper on it.

I was in a rare state of shock that was called a Locked-in syndrome. I was paralyzed but could tell what was going on around me and I could move my eyes.

I also know exactly why my friends and Fang thought me to be brain dead.

* * *

FLASH BACK TO ABOUT TWENT MINUTES BEFORE

_I was laying in the bed while the doctor talked to me soothingly reassuring me that I would be fine withing a few days. _

_ When Victoria walked into the room._

_ She had a cocky smile on her face when she addressed the doctor. She started telling him that she would pay a hefty price for him to go lie to my friends and keep me here a few days on life sport. _

_ He said no, and my heart lifted._

_ Then... lets just say after a few words they did the dirty in the bed next to mine, thankfully with the curtain closed. I swear I will have nightmares about this for the rest of my life. I mean seriously GROSE!_

* * *

I knew that I had to reassure Fang somehow. I had to make sure that he knew that I was okay.

My eyes were closed and I could hear Fang sit down next to me. The doctor had closed my eyes but I knew that I could open them and I'm sure that the doctor did too. Not Victoria.

"Can I be alone for a moment guys?" he said said probably to the others. They left closing the door. I had my chance and I could only think of one thing to do.

I opened my eyes.

And looked straight into Fangs.

"What?" his eyes were red and I wanted to cry.

I looked at him unable to move.

"Your okay?"

I blinked, and the door to my room opened.

"Ah, you found out." The doctor said coming in. "Thank goodness." he let out a sigh.

Fang stood up suddenly.

"Why did you lie to me?!" he almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, Victoria threatened to strip me of my position as a doctor. My family is already in a bit of a crisis. I couldn't do anything with her there... I'm so sorry."

"Can you help her?"

"Yes... but I can't do if for free."

"That is not a problem. Can you make her better?"

"Yes, but you must not tell Victoria, please, do not tell anyone else of this."

Fang gave his word and after hearing how long the process of putting me back to normal he turned to me. The joy on his face was evident and my heart lifted as he smiled at me.

"I will see you in a few days, my angel." he leaned down and pecked me on the forehead.

_I love you._ I thought with all my might, as if somehow he would hear.

"I love you more." he whispered, his lips still pressed against my forehead.

* * *

**It's all better now! Hurray! She will be okay in a couple days (thanks to Fang being so rich...)**

**The contest is next! So R&R if you want to see it sooner!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	22. Twenty-Two:: How to Save a Life

**Well... I couldn't help but laughing at myself since I got the impression that some of you guys thought that that was the last chapter. It's not... and neither is this. I am going to tell the next couple of chapters from different peoples perspectives since I think that it will really show you how everything is going on around Max and Fang. So! Here we go! ^_^**

* * *

Twenty-Two

IPOV

I couldn't believe that this girl, who was such a big part of my life with her sister, was basically dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

The whole crew went to their separate houses and when I finally got home I was happy to see that my parents had come home form some sort of fancy dinner for my dad's job. Apparently Maria had told them that I was at the hospital, because when they saw me with what was probably a really depressed expression on my face they let me be.

I went to the basement of our two story house and sat at my computer. Maria was still sitting at her computer but playing some other game that I didn't pay much attention to. I sat at there with literally nothing on my mind.

I felt bad for my family. My mother decided to move after Ella died because staying in the town reminded me too much of her. It was nice on my part but it was hard for my little sister. She was only fourteen and had a lot of friends in Vermont. It wasn't that bad for Jack since he was only five and wasn't really attached to the town yet. Maria and I used to be so close. Since the move she has seemed so closed off and didn't want to talk to me anymore.

Now that Max was dead in this town my mom could move us again, and I didn't want to do that to Maria again. How could I?

Although I felt this way I knew, somehow, deep within myself, that everything was going to be fine. That I everything would be normal by the time the contest was over.

I decided, after sitting in front of my computer for a few minutes, to go to bed to save the energy for the contest tomorrow.

* * *

Dylan picked me up at around noon the next day. A solemn look covered his face as I jumped into the car. We rode in silence to the concert hall both of us probably had the same thing on our minds so we didn't want to talk about it to make anything worse.

When we arrived we met up with Nudge. Fang was behind the scenes getting some things set up and keeping himself busy. Nudge thought it was a good thing for him and was hoping that he would be able to move on at some point in time.

We finally saw him about twenty minutes later when he came to get us to do some sound checks on our instruments. The rest was carried on in silence.

* * *

Two hours later

It was finally our time to go and start up the contest. We all looked at each other and plastered on our best smiles with a great effort. Fang and Jake led me and Dylan up onto stage since they were the two more well known of the 'revised' band. Cheering erupted from many of the throats of the fans around us and I the sudden sound made me a little disoriented, but I got over myself and waved to the crowd and smiled. Nudge was sitting in the front row and she smiled and waved at me and Dylan. I took my place behind the keys and Dylan sat behind the drums.

We had changed what we were going to play first on last minute to honor Max playing the song that I had heard that was the start of my whole knowledge of the dilemma.

I started on the keys as the crowd calmed. After a small intro Fang started to sing.

How To Save A Life

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

There was a lot of pain and emotion put into Fang's singing and I knew how he felt. It felt so unfair that we had both lost someone so close to us, and both from the same family. What I didn't know at the time was the connection that Fang had to both girls. Especially my Ella.

* * *

**Sorry it is short! I am trying to throughly filter from one action to another and that isn't always easy... sorry...**

**Two songs next chapter! Both originals by Me! One of them has already showed up but the other is new!**

**R&R or no soon update!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	23. Twenty-Three:: Suprises For the Others

**I am soooo sorry guys! I totally forgot to update! I have been so busy with school and trying to keep my grades where they should be that I haven't had much time! I will try and keep up the updates though. I promise. **

* * *

Twenty-Three

FPOV

I couldn't help but enjoy myself as I played the songs that came along. My angel was alive and I was dong the thing I love. I could tell that the others were not having the same experience as me since I hadn't told them that Max was okay. I was going to though. I decided that they could help with her whole situation. When we came together the end of the contest. While _To Save a Life _ended I merged our way into the next song on the guitar I held.

_End of Your Rope_

_Its a long life _

_In a small world_

_With no one to hold you up_

_I know how it feels_

_To be alone_

_When your holding on _

_To the end of your rope_

_will you finally look up_

_To see who is holding on_

_To the other end_

_Holding you up_

_You and your biggest burdens_

_I'm holding on_

_It's a painful road_

_With a broken heart_

_And trying to pick up _

_The pieces _

_You feel so alone_

_In a world that _

_Would easily pass you by_

_When your holding on _

_To the end of your rope_

_will you finally look up_

_To see who is holding on_

_To the other end_

_Holding you up_

_You and your biggest burdens_

_I'm holding on_

_Hold yon to those_

_Who will never _

_Let you down!_

_When your holding on _

_To the end of your rope_

_will you finally look up_

_To see who is holding on_

_To the other end_

_Holding you up_

_You and your biggest burdens_

_I'm holding on_

I had written this song when Nudge was going through the time where her mother ran away. I wanted her to know that Jake and I were there for her so I preformed the song for her on her birthday. We had a concert that day just to cheer her up.

Cheers arose and I smiled at the crowd and waved to them.

"Alright! Thank you guys again for coming! We have one last song before Kate's Star comes up to sing fir us." everyone cheered again and I waved my hands for them to calm themselves. "Anyway this is a new song called Hello."

_Hello_

_Now writing songs is really not my forte _

_But I will tell you what I am going to say_

_Its something simple and something nice_

_And it goes a little something like this_

_Hello, you know I'm talking to ya?_

_Hello, you should know you can't run_

_Cause I'm gonna find you_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll find you and say _

_Hello_

_You run from me_

_Even though I believe I'm in love_

_You run from the truth _

_Even though it's right in front of you_

_Will you just let me find you where you are_

_Cause I feel like I am searching _

_For something that isn't there_

_Hello, you know I'm talking to ya?_

_Hello, you should know you can't run_

_Cause I'm gonna find you_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll find you and say _

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Won't you answer my_

_Hello, you know I'm talking to ya?_

_Hello, you should know you can't run_

_Cause I'm gonna find you_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll find you and say _

Ending the song and spoke into the mic.

"Alright! When you all get up here I want you to introduce yourselves and anyone in your band. How bout we go first?" the crowd cheered. "Well as you see we have had some revisions to our band. Of course I'm Nick Walker on vocals and guitar, Jake is on the bass, that much hasn't changed, but we have three new additions to our band, yes three for those who just counted." there were a few laughs from the crowd, "We have James Griffith On the keys," some cheering and a smile from Iggy, "and Dylan Smiths on the drums and no he is not the old Dillon he is a completely different person." More cheers as Dylan stood up and waved with his 'million dollar' smile.

"What about the third member?" someone called from the crowd.

"Well," I said smiling, and the other kids looked at me like I was crazy, they were probably thinking how could I smile at such a sad part of my current life? Well you'll see won't you?

"I think you have all heard that I currently picked up the best girlfriend I have ever had. Yeah? Well Max why don't I let you introduce yourself?"

The band looked at me like I had gone totally insane.

That changed though when the lights dimmed and a spot light showed on Max in the back of the stadium with a lacy black dress that came down to her knees. She smiled as Nudge bolted from her seat and ran to hug her.

* * *

**Again I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! **

**Please R&R if you are still reading and still like!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	24. Twenty-Four:: I won

Twenty-Four

MPOV

Nudge was running towards me and I braced myself for the impact. She hit me like a charging bear and I could hear sobs racking her body.

"I'm sorry Nudgey." I whispered to her as I let my arms fall around her. "I'm so sorry. We couldn't tell you guys. I'm so so sorry."

"Max... I thought... you... were... dead!" she said between sobs. Her voice echoed around the room through the mic that was attached to my ear.

"Well I wasn't." I slipped out of her grasp and led her up to the stage. When we got there Iggy took her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Maximum Ride, and for the past two months my life was almost taken from me multiple times." Gasps came from the crowd, "Yeah, I know. What does she mean? Well three months ago my father and my fourteen year old sister were killed. In fact murdered! Covered up by an accident. I was the only one left though and through a lot of painstaking piloting my step mom tried to kill the rest of her family until she could get the fortune of my fathers.

"That is who I am and I will be taking over playing the guitar for the band soon enough. Thank you all for coming and I hope you will enjoy the contest! Good luck!"

I waved and walked off stage with the rest of the band. The show was being recorded and broadcast all over New York. So maybe, just maybe, I had gotten out of this predicament. Of course I didn't see what was coming next.

I was walking a little behind Fang and in front of the other kids who were speaking to me in a constant flow of questions. I tried to answer most of them but they would come up with another question before I could answer. When we started to enter a calmer sitting aria where we could see the stage on a screen. I sat down on a couch alone and thinking.

I sat there silently for a while thanking who ever it was who controlled my fate that he did not let me die that day. Then I felt more than saw a presence sit next to me. Their fingers intertwined with mine and I knew that it was Fang from all the calloused on the finger tips of his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine from now on." he almost whispered into my ear.

"How do you know? I still have an assassin after me and my step-mother didn't even show up tonight so I have no idea if I will be okay or not."

"Everything will be okay because I will make sure that they are. You just have to promise never to leave me again."

"Okay... it think I can do that." I looked at him and smiled it was a small smile but it did the job since his eyes lit up a little, but his face remained impassive and quite serious.

That was when the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

Something bad was going to happen.

There was a banging on the door and Iggy opened it to show one of the stage managers standing there breathing heavily.

"There is some stranger on stage. He has three people at gun point and is saying that if we don't give up Max then he will start to murder people on the stage in front of everyone."

* * *

Lissa

I knelt there on stage with a gun pointed to my head along with my two little siblings.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I shouted at the very assassin my mother had hired to take care of Max. Not me.

"I am luring out my target. Now shut the fuck up or there will be a bullet through the fleshy part of your calf."

I held my lips shut but that wasn't the same for Angel. She was sobbing in terror and all I wanted to do is go and cradle her until she was sure that she was okay. Gazzy sat there next to her with a serious face that I knew could crack if he was pushed only a little bit more.

"Where is Maximum Ride!"

"Right here you bastard."

My head snapped to the side of the stage where Max was standing with Iggy and Dylan standing behind her. Someone was missing. Where was Nick?

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my family? You think that I care about them when they were the ones that took my father and brother away from me?"

The assassin said nothing but turned to face her leaving his back fully exposed. His gun raised to eye level and he clicked the bullet into place.

Max stood, fearlessly, in the face of the man who was risking his own life to kill her.

His finger squeezed around the trigger...

And he missed.

He was on the floor in a moment with Nick right on top of him.

* * *

Max

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I knew Fang was right there, but I had no idea if he would make it on time or not.

Security ran up onto the stage and over took the assassin away from the stage.

Only a thirty minutes later the entire stadium was empty and the contest was put to rest and the competitors could try again next year.

I guess you could say that was the end of that.

* * *

**So I only have two more chapters (including the epilogue) that I am going to post for this story. Pleaaaaaase! R&R! It will be the some of the last times I hear from you on this story... BUT I have more like this coming, since I LOVE music and Max (more Fang than Max but whatever). I have one story out already called Twitch Clock. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Also I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was so caught up with exams and my parents took me half way across America for a Vacation (no I will not tell you where).**

**Thanks for your support this far! **

**FangAKat**


	25. Twenty-Five:: The End

Twenty-Five

FPOV

It had been almost three months since the beginning of the incident and two since the end of it. Only a month that was as long as it took for Max's life to change. I personally couldn't believe it. In one months time her life and those around her had changed for a lifetime and we knew that in the end it was for the better.

We all went back to school after a week of helping Max recover to her full potential. She was still a little fuzzy in a few places, but we make sure to be right there if she were to fall—metaphorically and literally. Nudge didn't even stay at the home for most of the week. She would be right next to Max as much as possible.

Angel and Gazzy were moved along with Max to their aunt's house that was close to the school and when they were done with the school year they would move back to Vermont to live with Max's grandmother. I wasn't looking forward to my girlfriend living in a different state, but there was nothing I could do about it. It was set in stone and there was nothing even my multimillionaire dad could do about it let alone myself.

Victoria went to prison for planned and attempted murder. The assassin was identified but he escaped from police custody only to be found dead in an abandoned warehouse with three gun shots through his torso and one through his head. Lissa managed to stay out of juvy and had a clean record walking away, but personally I thought that she should have gone there. Then her annoying voice wouldn't have to pierce my ears again.

Much to our comfort though she didn't bug us when we finally went back to school. Actually she seemed to be singled out for much of the ridicule that came upon the kids in my group of friends. We were nick named the flock around school because we would constantly 'flock' to each other when we saw one another. To us it was more of a safety in numbers thing.

I went on to produce another album with my new band. The single created by Max actually hit top ten in the nation and we all planned on going on tour in the summer.

That was the easy end to our story but we still live on and create more of a legend of Wildfire. We went didn't know it at that time but we would go on to save more lives through our music and through just our attitudes as stars.

We would be known as the new hope for man and the last comfort for those who are lost.

* * *

**One more chapter, and that's the epilogue.**

**This is important:**

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT ON PROSE! **

**There wasn't much left to say at the end of this all for me at least. I really hope you liked this story, and please R&R one more time it will tell me what you really thought. :D **

**I've got another story I am writing that I'm a little more proud of. Its called The Vampire's Child. It would mean a lot if you read it!**

**Fly on,**

**FAK**


	26. Epilogue

LPOV

It was after school and I finally decided to leave my class room after a lot of the noise died down. I knew a all of my friends would be gone by now, or should I say 'friends'. They really were just a bunch of stuck up kids that didn't know anything about anything, so much so that I was constantly doing their homework.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Lissa Ride, half sister to the famous Maximum Ride with her amazing voice that I had tried to steal a couple years ago. I have bright red fire truck colored hair, with the green eyes to match. Out of force of trying to be noticed by many people, I would usually wear more revealing clothes, and would constantly flirt with boys. Not too long after I got into the popular crowd I gained the nickname 'the class slut' in the lower ranks of kids. I didn't care, names didn't bother me.

None of the kids outside of my friend circle really liked me now and they would look at this girl that was charged with a planned murder that nobody knew about. Literally nobody knew because my mother had paid a lot of money to keep it hush hush for me. The thing was that mom couldn't bail herself out of prison, and was there now for life. I was thankful though that I was now eighteen and I could take care of myself in the house mom left behind, I tried to take care of my siblings Angel and Gazzy, but they didn't really like me so they went to go live with Max and her aunt. I was offered to go and stay with them but I decided not to I didn't want to be given the judging looks anymore. Plus who would want to live with the girl you tried to kill.

Walking down the mostly empty hallway I spotted one of Max's friends, what was his name, oh that's right it was Dylan, standing next to the water fountain that was right next to my locker. He was probably there to look down on me just like all Max's other friends did. I begrudgingly walked up to my beat up locker and spun the code.

"Hey, Lissa! I was wondering if you would be able to help me with that math assignment that Mr. Martinez handed out today." his voice sounded sincere and it made me a little mad. Why would this kid who was so close to Max even want to talk to me?

"Your one of Max's friends and I am the girl who stole her voice, why are you even talking to me?"

"Hah, if you even heard what I was asking you, you would wonder why I was asking. After all I did the math already..." he almost muttered under his breath.

"Well you obviously didn't come prepared to do math did you? Where is your text book? Hmm?" I huffed, "Do you think that your better than the top kid in the class?"

"HAH! The top in the class, you know that is not what I am here to talk about." he said not skipping a beat, "I'm defiantly do not want to talk about that, I'm talking about something that is obviously a lot more important."

"Are you talking about the test? If your trying to sell me the answers then I don't want them."

"I'm talking about something different." this boy was starting to really annoy me he wasn't being forward about anything and it almost made my head turn in circles.

"Then tell me, _oh wise one,_ what in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you trying to murder your half sister." he whispered blatantly into my ear I almost made me stop moving. We were walking out of the school now before the doors locked. "If you are wondering, Fang told me, he is a great friend of mine after all."

"Well you are obviously very un-opinionated, so here is a question for you! Which one is better? Panic! At The Disco or One Direction?" I swear that I was sweating like a pig trying to get off the subject, I did NOT want that rumor to spread.

"P!ATD of course! After all their music doesn't _kill_ my ears."

"Look I know that Max has given me a second chance because she is nice and all, but you don't have to act like that just because you like her."

"I'm doing this on my own will, Lissa. I think everyone deserves a second chance."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was so wound up inside from finding out that Fang had told someone that I had done this and he was still willing to give this mess of a girl a second chance. I was surprisingly really happy. Then I spotted Fang walking over to us. I told Dylan I had to go and ran over to my car.

Driving home I was happy. I felt that if even Dylan and Max would give me a second chance to change then maybe everyone else would. I decided to go and sit with them at lunch tomorrow and say I'm sorry to Max.

The next day I went over to Max's table and sat down with them. None of the kids looked at me or even addressed me. I did get a surprised look from Max though and I knew that she had noticed that I had not worn any makeup today, unlike another day were I would layer it on just so that I could look like some 'normal' girl. I was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans instead of the normal mini skirt or short shorts, and a Panic! At The Disco shirt draped my torso. Dylan came over and sat next to me giving me a warm smile.

"Hey, Max?" I said after a few minutes, she looked at me and nodded, I stood up to address her getting a couple looks from the tables around me, since my bright red hair was easily to spot. "Max! I'm really sorry for what me and my mother did to you." I hesitated for a moment and when nobody spoke I began again, "Max? Could you ever forgive me? I know it was wrong what I did and I want to change. Please?"

Max smiled and nodded.

* * *

**So this is it.  
**

**I really hoped you liked it. R&R one last time for me will ya? **

**Read my next story The Vampire's child.**

**Later!**

**Fly on,**

**Fanga**


End file.
